Dauntless initiation
by lpowell
Summary: Four transferred to dauntless 2 years ago. Today his best Friend Tris Prior, a dauntless born will undergo her initiation year. Will they fall under the pressure or survive it all?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! sorry for all the mixups! The chapters where not put into the stories, and names and words where very different. So i changed them and now i am back! hopefully you guys will love these again.**

 **Sorry xox :)**

Four POV

The first thing I see at the net is the dauntless. They all look excited to see who will be the first jumper. The net is already out, and some dauntless are already waiting, like Zeke. I look up into the hole and see Eric already on the ledge. He was in my initiation year, 2 years ago. I came first, and he came second. We always have hated each other. I smile and think about how Max was talking about initiation to me, and not Eric. Like he wasn't the one in charge for my group.

"Dude! Where you been?" Zeke asks me when I get to the ledge. I smile and grab the net.

"Just been to the control room, doing some last final things" I tell him just as I hear Eric talking to the people on the roof.

"Who do you think will jump first?" He asks me. I smile and remember the conversation I had this morning.

"I think you know" and then we see black fall into the net.

"That was amazing!" Tris squeals from the centre. I laugh and pull the net, so she gets closer to the edge of it.

"Glad you liked it" I say as she grabs my hand. She smiles then jumps down.

"First jumper, Tris!" I yell to the dauntless. They scream for her, as she laughs.

"Told you I would be first" she tells me. I nod my head and point in the direction she is supposed to go. She follows my directions and leaves me in my thoughts.

Tris Prior has been here since she was born. Her father, Andrew, is one of the leaders here. Her mother, Natalie, was one of the most respected people around here. She always made people fell more dauntless, and brave. When I came, Tris was on the same carriage as me, laughing with Uriah, Zeke younger brother. I had gotten on the wrong one, but Tris saw me and started to talk to me. She became my best friend during initiation, and I became hers.

"Alright people!" starts Zeke. We both were going to be training the initiates this year, but Max, one of the leaders, wanted to change things around this year.

"Dauntless born and transfers. You both used to train separately for stage one. Well, we decided to change things around slightly" he grins to them. They all look confused, even the dauntless born.

"Dauntless born and transfers will be training together this year" to this the dauntless born groan, while the transfers look scared.

"Shut up!" I yell at them. They quickly quiet down, but they look disappointed.

"And" Zeke adds. "You both will be sharing a dorm this year, since there are such low numbers" everyone starts yelling, even some of the transfers disagree.

"Alright, alright!" I yell over them. "To bad ok? You are sharing dorm rooms for 8 weeks? It's nothing" I tell them.

"If you guys already didn't know, this is Zeke and my name is Four" I say.

"Four? Like the number?" a candor says. Of course a candor would talk. "Yes, you've got a problem with that?" I say in my instructor voice.

The dauntless born already know not to talk back to me, but obviously the transfers don't. 'No, it's just. What happened? 1, 2, 3 were taken" to this everyone starts to laugh a little, but quiet down when I walk towards this candor.

"What's your name?" I ask quietly. She stiffens up but responds. "Christina" she says in the quietest voice ever. "Well, Christina. First lesson you learn from me is to keep your mouth shut. Do you understand me?" she shakes a little but nods her head.

Satisfied with the result, Zeke takes the transfers for a tour, while I take the dauntless born to there room. The dorms have improved since I was here. They put curtains up around the toilets, but that's about it. The bunks have comfer mattresses, and there have gotten better showers.

"You guys are lucky, you actually get showers" I tell them as I walk to the bathroom. It's a open area, which probably wont please everyone.

"Lunch is in an hour, so get settled, and enjoy your stay here at the dauntless dorms" and with that, I walk out of the room. I hear footsteps walk after me and see none other than Tris.

"You have a really good instructor voice Four" she says walking to me. I grin at her and start to walk back to my room. She follows me and once we are inside, she starts to talk.

"If I ever feel like not sleeping there, can I come here?" I chuckle a little and shake my head.

"Nope, you didn't let me come to your place, so your not coming to mine" I tell her and take off my jacket. I had gotten some muscle while I was here, and it really was pleasing me.

She looked at me with those puppy dog eyes, but it didn't exactly work on me. "If you are either threatened or hurt, then fine. But that's it" I say giving in a little. She looks happy then goes to the fridge. She takes out a water and sips it.

"I should probably go. Got lunch soon" she says as she starts to walk out. "hey" I say pulling her back towards me. She smiles a little before hugging me.

"Thanks Four" she says before walking out the door, and I am left feeling more in love with her than 2 years ago.


	2. Chapter 2- the run

**Hey, sorry i haven't uploaded in a while! Been really busy all the sudden. Anyway, hope you enjoy this quick chapter.**

 **Divergent is not mine, credits go to Veronica Roth**

Tris POV

The loud banging woke me from my dream. I open my eyes and see Eric banging on the mental beams. "I want everyone in the pit, 2 minutes" and then he walks out.

"Jeez, 2 minutes? Who has 2 minutes to get changed, or even wake up?" the Transfer Christina says. I laugh and agree with her. I walk with her to the pit, completely forgetting about my best friends.

"Initiates! Today will be the first stage of training" Eric announces. All I can think about is why the hell Eric is here. "I thought Four and Zeke were the Initiation trainers" I blurt out. I didn't even think I was going to say anything.

He walks over to me and smiles his evil one. Eric is such an ass. He always made Four feel like nothing, and made other people feel weak, even though he cried the first couple of nights here.

"I didn't ask for anyone to say anything did I? and oh by the way initiates, I have decided to join this group this year to score and see who has the guts to make it into dauntless, and who becomes factionless". Everyone stares at him, except for the dauntless born. We already knew.

"What do you mean 'who becomes factionless'? doesn't everyone make it into dauntless?" Will, the erudite transfer asks. Eric smirks at him and walks over to him, and I let out a breath. I didn't even realise I was holding it.

"No. Not everyone makes it into dauntless. Since there are so little of you, we decided to cut to 10 people who become dauntless members" to this dauntless born gasp. Every other year there were at least 14, or 13 people who made it, but 10? That was crazy.

"I'm sorry you weren't informed before this, but would it have changed your mind? Would you not have chosen dauntless? Out of fear? Or humiliation? Alright, you chose dauntless, now we get to choose you".

We run around the compound for a while, before going outside. I loved going outside of the compound, everyone in dauntless did. It made you feel so much better than to be staying inside underground all day. Zeke and Four took us all around the city, we went to Erudite, and Candor, even abnegation. But we also passed the factionless warehouse, and it wasn't so good.

Some people were freaking out, others just stayed quite, but stayed on the opposite side of the wall. Me? I just run next to them like there was no tomorrow. I actually came down here a lot, to see a special little girl I knew.

"Tris!" Amber screams at me. She was only 8, but her spirit was around 100%. "Hey little one! How's everything going?" I ask while stopping to talk to her. Zeke and Four notice me stop and make everyone stop too.

"Great! My brother was born the other day, his name is Ollie! You want to meet him?" she begs me. I sigh and look at Four. He knew he didn't like being here, for his reasons. And I knew we had to leave, but I really wanted to see baby Ollie. "Another time okay? Right now I am doing initiation" I tell her.

She squeals then waves goodbye. I jog over to the others and keep running. Four catches up to me and simply shakes his head. "How many times have I told you not to come down here without me?" he says plainly. I look over to him and groan with irritation.

"I like seeing her okay? She is a really nice girl, and is always happy to see me! Just let it go Four" and then I run away from him as fast as I can.


	3. Chapter 3- the factionless

**Credits go to Veronica Roth**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

Four POV

I hate the factionless. I always had a thing against them since I found out my mother was living there. Yeah, I know what your thinking, why the hell is my mother from abnegation, living in factionless? Well, I'll tell you the story.

My mother died when she I was 10. I went to her funeral, and cried for a year afterwards. She meant everything to me, everything. She would always be the one looking after me whenever my father hurt me. She would always tell me stories about different worlds, and what our lives would be if we were there. My father was never there though.

She would always be off in her own world, staring into nothingness. I always wondered what she was thinking about, and maybe what she was thinking about was running away.

When she 'died' I was devastated. She was my world; my everything. And then one day she was gone. That whole year I sat around waiting for her to walk through those doors and welcome me into her arms, but that never happened.

One day, during an initiation class, I got a letter, from what sounded like my mother. I didn't want to believe it, but I went to the pier anyway. And there she was, alive as ever, open arms. But I didn't run into them.

I yelled and screamed at her for not reaching out earlier. I told her the pain I went through with my father, and how she just left me there. She told me she was with the factionless, and I could go too, but I just run to the train station.

As I walk back to my room, all I can think about is Tris, and that little girl. I didn't understand when and how she ran off like that, just to speak with her. My curiosity got the best off me because next thing I know, I walk into a brick wall.

"That was a hilarious thing to watch Four" Eric snarls to me. I grunt in pain and rub my nose as he walks beside me. "I have a problem Four" he starts off as we get close to my room.

"What is it Eric" I say bitterly back. I really do hate him. "I can no longer help as much as I would like with this class of initiates. So, you will be the one looking out for the divergence" I stop and face him.

That was already my job, looking out for them. But I never really told anyone about them, I just taught them to be more dauntless. I keep staring at him before I cough.

"Uh, yeah. I can do that for you" I say to him. I just realised how shaky I sounded, but he doesn't seem to notice. "Good, we are counting on you to see who are those who don't fit into our society" and with that, he walks away. Leaving me to think how the hell I was going to keep Tris safe.

Tris was divergent, and I knew it. She never told me, but I could see it in her. Her intelligence was higher than dauntless standards to start. She always knew what the right answer was, which isn't always good. She would strategically figure out situations, and think in that pretty little head of hers, what the right way was.

Then her selflessness came out too. She always put others first, wether it was in the cafeteria, or when she went zip lining. Even when she stopped to say hello to the factionless girl, she always put others first. And that was not good either.

Then her dauntless shined the most. She was the bravest girl I knew. She would always go up for the challenge or dare that she was given. She would always be the best around here, in my eyes.

What scared me the most was that I might loose her, just because I might slip up and tell Eric or another leader about it. Now I had to be careful about what I said, to who and when and where. There were eyes and ears here, everywhere.

I walk to my room and slam the door. I really was sick of everyone today. "You look mad" I jump a little when I see Tris in my fridge. MY fridge.

"What are you doing here? Go back to the dorms" I tell her just as I reach out to her. She laughs and jumps onto the counter. "No thanks. You said I could come here when ever I like".

"Not true. I said when you are threatened or hurt, but you seem completely fine to me" I sort of shout at her. She looks confused then shakes her head.

"Fine I'll go cranky pants" she says and walks away. I grunt in frustration and pull her back. "Wait".

"Fine, stay, but I just had a hard day, so don't make me grumpy" and with that she jumps onto the couch. I sigh and get a beer from the fridge and walk over to her.

She smiles as I sit down and stares at me. I stare back until I groan in frustration, again, and she laughs.

"Sorry, just. You seem really upset" she says and moves closer to me. I sigh and nod my head. Eric just had to make my day worst.

"I saw her there at factionless" I barely whisper. She sighs and hugs my side. I sit there for a while until I wrap my arms around her small frame. Tris wasn't the shortest girl, but she wasn't the tallest either. She seemed under average for her age, but she was quick which will help her in her fights. Her blond hair fell perfectly around her face, her blue, grey eyes always seemed to take me into a trance. I was falling for this girl hard, but she wasn't falling for me. Not that I know off anyway.

She pulls away and sits there for a bit before talking. "You want to talk about it?" she asks in a kind voice. I shake my head and drag a hand down my face. "You should go Tris" I tell her then slam my bedroom door shut, blocking her out and the day I had.


	4. Chapter 4- training

**Thanks for the reviews, it really made me want to keep writing. So here is another chapter!**

 **Enjoy :)**

 **Credits go to Veronica Roth**

Tris POV

I walked out of Fours apartment confused and upset. He always talked about what was going on with me. I think it over in my head before bumping into a wall. But when I look up, I see none other than Zeke.

"Hey, do you know what's going on with Four? He won't tell me anything" I start with him. He nods his head but then shakes it. "All I know is that he is pissed and doesn't want to come out of his room". I laugh a little but stop when Zeke stares me down.

"I think you should go back to the dorms, and get some rest before dinner or something" and with that, he walks away leaving me to think about Four.

I walk towards the dorms and push open the heavy metal door. I walk towards my bunk and sigh. No one was in here, except for that stupid candor Peter. "Tris! What a pleasant surprise" he says walking over to me.

I ignore him and continue doing my things, when I feel a hand on my back. I jump a little and turn around. Peter is right behind me, and has a very evil smirk on. "So, you hang out with Four a lot. Are you trying to sleep your way into dauntless?".

I stare at him wide eyed before laughing. "No, Four has been my friend for a long time. But you have been hanging out with Laruen a lot, haven't you?" I say to him. He huffs a little before walking out the dorm rooms. I smile to myself before walking out the dorms too.

I decided to go to the tattoo parlour, and just draw. Tori always let me draw in there, to clear my mind. And sometimes she would use my tattoos on some people. I knew my father had one I made. It was some tiny symbols I made and made some meanings for them.

I walk into the tattoo parlour and immediately hear the tattoo gun go off. The buzzing noise always made me feel calm. I walk over to Tori's desk and see some paper and pencils already out for me. She must had known I was coming today.

I start to work on some drawings, which I decided to make more symbols which meant things. I look at one and see myself getting it. It meant joyful. I look up and see Tori done with her client, so I walk over and show her the drawing.

"Do you think your parents are going to allow this Tris?" she says seating me in the chair. I shake my head but respond. "I don't think they will care" she nods her head and starts to draw the symbol on under left hand. After 5 minutes she tells me she is done, then cleans my arm. I look down and I kind of squeal. She laughs at me then tells me to keep drawing.

I draw for another 2 hours before Tori said she was getting dinner. I decide to leave with her and walk to the cafeteria. Just when we walk out, Four walks in. he doesn't even look at me. Tori notices it too.

"Did Four just ignore you? Are you too fighting" she asks me. I shake my head and sigh. I didn't know what was going on with him. "I don't know. We were talking in his room, then he got mad and told me to leave". I think the conversation over in my head, but nothing I said seemed to be mean.

"Well, he might just be stressed about a lot of things" she says plainly. I don't understand completely what she meant by that, but I ignore the comment. I tell Tori I will come to dinner later, and sprint back to the tattoo parlour.

There is Four, sitting at one of the benches, hunched over and looking depressed. The door chimes and he looks up at me. I smile at him but he just shakes his head at me. "What the hell have I done?" I ask him when I reach him. I sit next to him and he shakes his head again.

"I don't know, I already told you I was stressed. I just need some alone time Tris" he tells me, not even looking at me. I sigh and walk away. I feel someone grab my hand and see Four, looking even more depressed. "Eric has been on my back this whole freaking time since initiation started. I went to the one place I hated today. You acted like a total bitch to me. I have had the worst day so please just understand when I tell you to just leave me alone". I stare at him then yank my hand away. I walk away not even glancing back at him.

The next day we hear the banging again, but see Zeke instead of Eric. "Everyone up. Get to the pit in 5 minutes" he tells us before leaving. Everyone slowly gets up and changes. "At least its 5 minutes" Christina says. I nod then walk over to Marlene. She smiled to me before hugging me.

"We haven't really seen each other since this all started" she says to me. We walk out together, with my arm around her shoulder. "No, we haven't and we should really make up time" I tell her. She laughs and nods in agreement.

We walk over to Zeke and Four. Zeke looks happy, but Four just looks plain. He is hiding his emotions. He looks over at me and puts on a small smile. I return it before looking back at Zeke.

"Alright, today we will be training in the gym, so lets go" he says before walking away, and we walk after him. Four stays at the back, so I slow down my steps before we are right next to each other.

"I'm sorry I acted that way yesterday" he finally says after some quiet walking. I nod before grabbing his hand and squeeze it. "It's fine. You really had a bad day" I say. He smiles at me then jogs to catch up with Zeke. Peter looks back at me, then turns around to face the front.

We get into the gym, and see some guns put out, and some targets on the wall. I was excited, because I already knew how to shoot a gun. All the dauntless born did.

"Dauntless born, go to the right side and start practicing" Zeke tells us. We follow his orders and start to pick up the guns. I got a hand gun and walked over to my target.

"Everyone here should already know how to shoot a gun" Zeke starts, getting our attention. "You all should get the centre in one try, so, Uriah. How about you start for us?" he asks him. Uriah gulps and shoots his gun. It hit the centre.

We shoot one by one, showing Zeke that we could do it. When it was my turn, I decided to do something differently. He was standing on my side, waiting for me to shoot it. I decided to face him, with one hand on the gun. I smile before shooting it. He looks over at the target and smiles. He looks back at me. "Don't be such a smart ass again" he says before walking over to Lynn.

I look at the target and see that I did get the centre. I look over at the transfers. It looks like only Edward, the Erudite knows how to shoot. Four looks impatient and I think he might blow at any second. Zeke looks too and walks over to him.

They talk before Four switches, coming over to us. We shoot the guns for a while before Four shouts at us to stop. "Alright, we know you can shoot with the handguns, but what about the big ones?". I have never shot with the big ones before. And as I look around the room, no one else has ever.

He brings them out and places them in our arms. They were quiet big, and heavy. I stand on my side, lift the gun up, and pretend to shoot. It doesn't feel right in my arms, like I was holding something illegal.

Everyone starts to shoot except me, who is trying to get my stance right. Four comes over and stands behind me for a bit. Eventually I turn around and look at him. "Why aren't you shooting initiate?".

What the? Did he just call me an initiate? Lynn looks over to us, and out of the corner of my eye she looks worried. "You know my name Four" I say a bit bitterly back. He stares right into my eyes but doesn't do anything. He really was in a bad mood this morning.

"Shoot" is all he says. Everyone is now looking at us, even the transfers. I look at him before he shouts at me. "Shoot initiate!" I turn around and face the target. It looks further away than before. I lift up the gun the way I was but don't shoot. It still doesn't feel right.

"What are you waiting for? Just shoot the god damn gun!" he practically yells at me. I stand tall, turn around and drop the gun. I know I was going to get hell from that, they way he looked at me.


	5. Chapter 5- training- part 2

**Another chapter is here! warning, some swearing is in this.**

 **Enjoy :)**

 **Credits go to Veronica Roth**

Four POV

Eric. Eric just happened to walk into the training room and give me shit about the initiates, and how I wasn't looking hard enough, even though he told me yesterday that that was my bloody job. Now I was pissed.

He ranted on about how I wasn't doing a good job off scaring them, making them work harder. Blah blah blah, runs through my head when he talks to me. I look over at Zeke who is concentrated on the dauntless born.

I get frustrated with the transfer about there shooting, and start to shout. Eventually Zeke walks over and questions me. "What the hell Four? When did you get so pissed off?".

I look at him and sigh. Okay, I was being a dick. But Eric was on my back right now about how I wasn't being harsh enough, so I might as well prove it now. He tells me to go to the dauntless born and watch them. I grunt with frustration and walk over. Tris is already watching me.

I look and see Zeke had only handed out hand guns. Oh know, I thought. You guys might need to try something bigger. I walk over to the gun wall and pull of a couple of rifles. The dauntless born look up at me and look confused. "Alright, we know you can shoot with the handguns, but what about the big ones?".

They all look confused when I start to hand them out. None of them has shot with the big ones before, and that might be a problem. Eric was probably watching me this right now, so I act tough and don't say anything. I look over at Tris who is looking at it like she is holding a dead body.

Everyone starts to shoot, missing the target. Some get the target, but miss the centre completely. Others, like Tris, don't shoot the gun at all.

I walk behind her and stand there for a bit. She knows I am there, but doesn't say anything about it. She still doesn't shoot and it is annoying me now. "Why aren't you shooting initiate?". She turns around slowly, and death glares me.

She told me to never, and I mean never call her that. She looks upset more than confused and speaks. "You know may name Four" she says bitterly back to me. I stare at her for a long time. Wondering why she would talk back to me.

"Shoot" is all I tell her. She looks at me but doesn't do anything. By now everyone in the room, even the transfers are looking at us. This is not how I wanted this to go.

"Shoot intiate!" I yell at her. She turns around and lifts the gun up towards the target. I know she isn't holding it right, and she does know too. I get impatient with her now, and I am really hating myself.

"What are you waiting for? Just shoot the god damn gun!" I scream at her. She shrinks a little before standing straighter, turning around and drops the gun on the floor. I look up at her and all I want to do is hit her. But I don't.

"Pick. It. Up" I tell her slowly, hoping she gets the point. But she doesn't. instead, she crosses her arms across her chest and tilts her head at me. I laugh a evil one before stepping closer to her.

"Listen to me, _Initiate_ " I say, knowing it will only fire her up. She looks frightened now, looking into my eyes. She tries to find something, but doesn't. "Don't you ever, and I mean ever do that again. Do I make myself clear" I practically whisper to her. She nods her head slowly. I look at her again and see her eyes gloss over. Then a single tear rolls down her face. I screwed up.

"Everyone is dismissed for lunch" I shout at them, still keeping my focus on her. She doesn't move, and neither do I. we wait for everyone to leave before she breaks loose.

"What the fuck Four!" she screams at me and pushes hard on my chest. I stumble back a little and try to talk, but she starts again. "You just had to prove yourself? Prove to everyone you aren't the nice guy? What the hell Four?" she screams again. I let her scream all these things to me, letting her have her time. She eventually calms done before she steps closer to me.

I lean on the table behind me, as she walks closer, taking my hand. "I'm sorry Tris. Eric came in and told me I wasn't doing my job right. It pissed me off and I took it out on you" I tell her, stroking her cheek with my free hand. She grabs my hand and holds it there.

"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have done that. I was just pissed, I guess" she smiles a little, hoping not to push it. But I smile back. She wraps her small arms around me and hugs me. I hug her back, not ever wanting to let her go. "Four?" she whispers to me, pulling back a little to look into my eyes.

Kiss her. That's all my head is telling me. To kiss all the pain away, to kiss the worries I have about, about everything. But I don't. "Yeah?" I whisper back, looking at her lips the whole time.

"Maybe we should back off each other for a bit. Cool down or something" she says touching my bottom lip. I look up into her eyes, and see her looking down at me. Her finger skims over my lips, nose, cheeks, ear. She goes to my hair and ruffles it a bit.

"I don't think I can do that" I tell her pulling her closer, bringing her between my legs. KISS HER. My brain screams at me. She was temping me so bad, teasing me to just take her then.

"Why?" she barely whispers. She looks like she is in a daze, looking at me, like I was whole. "Because" I start and pull her head closer to mine. "I cant stay away from you" and with that, I pull her head to my lips.


	6. Chapter 6- four problems

**Here is a short chapter, but hope you like it! might be a couple of days before putting up a new one. but review and follow!**

 **Enjoy :)**

 **Credits go to Veronica Roth**

Tris POV

I had a little crush on Four the first time I saw him on the train. His grey abnegation cloths wiped in the wind, and he looked happy, more than scared. I was only 16 at the time, and he was 18. He sat on the edge of the train door, feet hanging out, and the wind consuming his body.

He stared off into the distance, and I was curios is to way an abnegation had transferred to dauntless. I slowly walk over to him, completely leaving Uriah were he was, and sat down next to him.

He looked over at me and kept staring. I stared back until I smiled at him. He smiled a little back before returning his focus outside.

"Tris" I say, extending my hand out for him to shake. He takes it and smiles to himself. "What? No name?" I ask him. He smiles again and shakes his head. A hard stiff? Well I was about to fight back too.

"So you just want to keep it stiff? Or change it?" I say looking at the side of his head. He hasn't talked yet, and I was intrigued to find out what his voice sounded like.

He kept staring outside, not really focusing on anything. I follow his gaze and see the city. The sky was fading a little, it was around 4pm. And the sky always turned pink on the good days. And that day was one of them.

I turned around and see him staring at me. I smile and laugh a bit. "Do you talk? I mean I feel like the only one talking here" I say to him. He laughs and shakes his head.

"I talk". God that voice was deep. Not many abnegation had deep voices, and it was kind of sexy. I shake my head of the thought and nod instead. He smiles and continues looking outside. "Do you always talk to strangers?" he starts with me. I laugh and look at him.

He looks like he belongs here already, and he wasn't even in dauntless clothing. I smile at him and nod my head. "Only the cute ones" I say flirty back. He laughs and shakes his head at me. "You seem nice, Tris?" he says to me.

I smile at him and look out the door. The sky was purple and pink, and it looked amazing. "Yeah, you seem nice too stiff".

His eyes seemed more blue then ever. They seamed like the sky blue, light but had little darkness to them. His full lips were so tempting as I skimmed them with my thumb. He looks up at me as I look down at him. Four. I knew he wanted to kiss me as much as I wanted to kiss him. I had had a major crush on him since the first time I met this sexy abnegation. His voice was so deep it made me melt. His hands fitted so perfectly into mine. But then I remembered why we both were in here, and I had to do something about it.

"Four" I whisper into the wind. He gripped tighter on to me, thinking that I was wanting to walk away. He pulled me even closer, right up against his chest. I place my hand on it, while still skimming his face lightly.

"Yeah?" he says back. He looks me in the eye, wanting answers. Wanting something from me that I desperately wanted from him. But I knew I had to do something about the fighting between us. I nearly punched him back when we were training no longer then 15 minutes ago.

"Maybe we should back off each other for a bit. Cool down or something" I say to him. I knew my heart pained for him not to say yes. He looked up at me again as I skimmed his lips, keeping them there.

"I don't think I can do that" he says pulling me right against his chest. I look into his eyes and see that all he wants is me. When he was with other girls I felt something hurt inside of me, but I never let it hang on. I always thought that the girls he was with, always were a bad choose. And sometimes, I would tell myself he was better off with me.

He grabs the back off my head, and pulls me down to his. Our lips graze each other before we hear the door slam open. "Four!" Eric's voice roars. He swears to himself and pushes me away.

I swear too and look at the camera, he must have been watching us. "So, Tris. You start a fight with the trainer, then try to make out with him? I am a little bit confused here" he says looking straight at me. I look over at Four, and he steps forward.

"This is my fault, I told her to stay behind and it got the best of me. Tris and I have been amazing friends, and I was being a shithead to her. I was just going to hug her". Ouch. That hurt a lot. Eric knew that me and Four were good friends, so I guessed I suspected that he knew it would happen. But obviously not.

"So you weren't going to kiss her?" Eric says walking over to Four. He nods his head and side glances me. I cant even look at him now. He stuffed shit up again between us.

"No he wasn't going to kiss me Eric. I am just another initiate to him" and I walk away from them, and slam the door shut. I hear Four yell at Eric for something, but I cant hear anything but my own crying.

 **Ends on a cliff hanger! Sorry just had to do it. Hope you liked it!**


	7. Chapter 7- Tris

**Sorry i haven't posted in a few days. But here is another chapter! Hope you like, and please review**

 **Enjoy :)**

Four POV

As Tris walks out of the training room, I scream at myself on the inside. I fucked everything up again between us! I screwed everything up! Eric probably knew that I really wanted to be with Tris, but being me I screw things up.

"You really had to do that, didn't you Eric! You had to walk in here and ruining everything!" I shout at him. He just stays expressionless. He laughs a little and shakes his head. "I think you are the one who ruined it Four. You told me that you were just going to hug her? I think everyone in dauntless knows you have a thing for her".

I stare at him for a while. He doesn't move, doesn't speak. He doesn't do anything. That's when I lunge at him. He doesn't suspect it, so I easily knock him over.

He tries to punch me but I dodge it. He doesn't know that I know his weaknesses, or his fighting. He thinks before he punches.

I grab his vest and lift him up against a poll. He fidgets for a bit before laughing. "You are in so much trouble Eaton" he says to me. And then I remember that Eric is a leader, and I am not. I drop him fast and run a hand over my face. I quickly walk out of there and try to find Tris. And I think I know where she is.

I walk around the compound for a while until I walk into the tattoo parlour. She always came here when she was upset or just bored. I walk in and look over at Tori's desk. There she is. Her make-up is clean now, but I'm pretty sure she was crying before. She looks concentrated on her work, and now I regret coming in. she looks really upset.

She looks up and sees me. She just looks down at her work again, looking more mad then upset. I slowly walk over to her, and sit next to her. She stops drawing and looks ahead of her. "What the hell do you want?" she asks madly to me.

I look at her, opening my mouth and closing it again. I didn't even know what I was going to say to her, when I would find her. "I'm sorry" is all I can say to her. She laughs and shakes her head at me.

"I'm sorry? Is that all you could think of Four! I'm sorry? Jesus, when I thought when you found me, you would have a better apology or explanation for what happened back there. But no! I get the 'I'm sorry' shit". God she was mad at me. I get a little frustrated with her too.

"I'm really sorry Tris! Okay! I am really sorry. Eric just caught me of guard when we were…" she cut me off. "When we what? Were about to hug?" she faces me now, looking emotionless now. I stutter for a bit and she shakes her head.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that Four" she barely says, then leaves me there. She walks out of the parlour and slams the door shut. I groan in frustration and punch the table. Tori walks over to me and sits where Tris was.

"You were going to kiss her, but then you tell Eric that you were going to hug her! What is with you Four? You have wanted to kiss her for so long. Everyone knows you have a thing for her. That's why no one has asked her out, because of you".

I think it over and nod in agreement. I mean guys flirted with her a lot, but it never really got anywhere. I was always around I guess. I swear to myself and look at her drawing. She drew my back, the tattoos and everything. Why would she draw me when she was so mad at me?

"She still really wants to be with you" Tori says to me. I look up at her and smile. Tris was the only girl I thought was beautiful. She was so amazing and I was going to make her mine, no matter what. I thank Tori and then walk out of the tattoo parlour. I'm not sure were I'm going, but I find myself at my apartment. I walk in and suspect to hear her here, but I walk into silence.

Tonight was capture the flag, and me and Zeke were captains. I was going to make sure she was on my team, and we would talk. And hopefully make up. Maybe get a little kiss in there too.

I smile to myself and think out a plan, instead of what I did in the tattoo parlour. I shake my head of the thought and get straight into thinking. I was going to make sure we were talking in the morning. No matter what.

Once everyone is safe on the train, Zeke explains the game for everyone. I look over at Tris who is already looking at me. She immediately looks away from me and looks at Zeke. I look down and am about to grunt in frustration when Zeke tells me to call the transfers first. Once they are down we are at dauntless born.

Zeke calls out the first person for his team, "Lynn". I smile and thank him silently with going with the plan. "Tris" I say and look at her. She looks down and closes her eyes. Okay, maybe not such a good idea Four.

My team gets of the train first, making our way to the Ferris wheel. We stand near the merry go round and I ask them what the plan is. "Blitz them, beat them with sheer force" one dauntless born says, Nic I think. "No, spit into two teams, one guards our flag, the other group goes after there's" a transfer says. they all start to have a fight about the plan, and out of the corner of my eye I see Tris walk away.

I slowly follow her and see her start to climb the Ferris wheel. I smile at her and shake my head. Why didn't I think of that. "What do you think your doing?" I ask her as she goes higher. She looks down at me. "Trying to get a good advantage point" she tells me, then starts to climb again. I throw my gun down and start to follow her. She looks down again and shakes her head. "You don't have to follow me Four". I can hear a smile in her voice, so I smile too.

"I'm not letting you climb up here by yourself Tris" I say to her. She doesn't do anything, but keeps climbing. I catch up to her fast, and that's a good thing, because one of the beams broke under her. She starts to slip down but u catch her with my body, trapping her between me and the ladder. She looks back at me then starts to climb again.

"What? No thank you Four for saving my life? Nothing?" I joke with her, she starts to laugh, but stops quickly. "I don't think you deserve it Four" and then she picks up the pace a little. I try to catch her, but going faster, but she goes to high, and then I look down. We are very high from the ground, and now I am scared. I look up just as she reaches a platform. She stops and looks down at me.

"You want to make up with me? Come up here" and then she walks to the other side. I grunt then climb higher. I tell myself to not look down, but then I do and I shiver. I make it to the platform and collapse on it. She just laughs at me. I look up at her looking down at me.

I sit into a sitting position and lean against a poll. She does the same, and no we are facing each other. We don't talk for a bit, but just look at each other. "Got a better apology" she finally says.

I lean forward and sigh. "I am sorry that I told Eric I was just going to hug you. Everyone in dauntless knows how much I like you. Everyone. I just freaked out when he came in. Tris it's against the rules to go out with an initiate when I am the trainer. It doesn't work so easily. I am so in love with you that it hurts okay?" I tell her.

She looks at me for a bit, not saying anything, or doing anything. She just stares at me for a while. I start to breathe harder, thinking she will turn me down. she is about to talk when the other initiates start to shout.

"Four! We got a plan! Come down from there!" someone shouts. Tris goes past me and starts to climb down. I stare at the spot she was in, not knowing if she loved me the same why I loved her. Or if she hated me for what I did to her earlier.


	8. Chapter 8-figuring it out

Tris POV

He loved me. Four Eaton loved me. Tobias Eaton loved me! I walk towards the other initiates and think over what he said to me.

 _I am sorry that I told Eric I was just going to hug you. Everyone in dauntless knows how much I like you. Everyone. I just freaked out when he came in. Tris it's against the rules to go out with an initiate when I am the trainer. It doesn't work so easily. I am so in love with you that it hurts okay?"_

I smile a little before listening to the others plans. I see Four staring at me, looking depressed more than anything. I sigh and focus on Uriah, who was telling the plan to us. We go into action, circling around the other group, waiting for the signal. I was put on flag duty, along side four. We crouched down behind some wooden boxes, only hearing the soft sounds of the wind. Four is right next to me, and I know he is looking at me, but I can't bare to look at him. Before some stupid person decided to stop me talking, I was going to tell him I loved him too. I knew it from the start. We always hanged out together, laughed. We even cried together.

Four was the only person I trusted so much with my life, that he could protect me from anything. I know he wants an answer, but I can't give him one right now, especially with the other initiates around. A initiate and trainer relationship was forbidden, everyone knew it. He stood up, and gave the signal for everyone to move forward, and we do. I follow in sync behind him, and then that's when the shouting begins. Four goes straight after Zeke, while I sneak around the boxes, avoiding people to get the flag.

I see someone on the other team, and shoot them with a paintball. Blue goes all over their face. I go forward more, waiting then moving again. Eventually I see the flag, in a tower, glowing green. I quickly make may way over, avoiding others and sprint up the stairs. I here footsteps behind me and quickly turn around to see Four.

"We need to talk" he says running after me. I shake my head at him. "Were kind of in the middle of something right now if you haven't noticed" I tell him.

He spins me around and stops me from running again. "I'm serious Tris" he says to me. I know I should go after the flag, and win the game. But he looks so bad right now, I just want to hold him.

"About what?" I look down, playing dumb. This wasn't the exact place I wanted to talk about earlier. He sighs, then lifts my head up to look at him. "You know what".

"Can we not talk about it here" I tell him and try to walk upstairs, but he holds me still, not letting go of me. He shakes his head and stares at me. "Just tell me if you love me". I stare at him for a while, seeing his expression go from sad to depressed when I don't answer. I know I love him. That's all I know right now.

As I am about to tell him, I feel paint drip down my face, and see Four's shoulder covered in blue. "Should have been quicker Tris" Molly says to me. I grunt then walk past Four, and hear the other team cheer as they have our flag.

Four instructs us to be in the training room by 7. He walks away without even glancing in my direction. I sigh and walk with the other initiates, back to the dorms. All I can think about is Four, so after a while, just sitting down in the dorms, I go to his apartment.

I Stand outside the front door, afraid to open it. I knock softly, hoping that maybe he wasn't home, or didn't hear my weak knock. But the doors opens wide and there stands a angry Four.

"What! Oh, Tris I didn't know it was you. I thought it was someone else" he starts off. I laugh a little and walk in. I stand for a bit, unsure of myself. He walks over to his couch and sits down, motioning to me to follow him.

I sit down next to him, focusing on anything but him. I know he is trying to say something, anything to make this less awkward between us, but nothing seems to work.

"I couldn't get to sleep" I started. He looks at me but doesn't answer. "You want to talk about it, or go to sleep?" he says to me. I look at him and see hurt in his eyes. I know he wants to talk, about everything. I wanted to talk too, but I didn't know where to start. He didn't know ever.

I turn to face him and look at him. He looks like he hasn't slept in days. His hair is a mess, his eyes seem red and blotchy. He seemed so mad and upset at the same time, it made me more miserable.

"You broke my heart Four" I tell him. He nods and pulls me into his lap. He wipes away some tears; I didn't even know I was crying. He shakes his head at me and laughs. "I know I hurt you, but what you did to me, ignoring me. It hurt like a bitch".

"Your saying this is my fault? Because I'm pretty sure you're the one who shut me down, not the other way around" I tell him, angry. He sits back from me and stares.

"yeah, I did shut you down because I was afraid of Eric! I was afraid of what he could do to me, to us!" he screams at me. I laugh and climb out of his lap. "I thought you were Four, the bravest guy in dauntless, not some coward who couldn't stand up to his leader" I scream back. He jumps up from his spot and stares me down.

the stare always frighted me. It made me feel sick and scared and it made me feel helpless. He knew it had an effect on me. He grabs my hand and kisses the back of it.

"I love you Tris. More than anything! More than anything." He tells me. I start to cry again. I love him so much. But he hurt me, and I don't know if I could go through that again. "Please forgive me" he tells me.

He pulls us back down to the couch, and starts to talk. "You know the first time I knew I was in love with you? Choosing ceremony. I had just chosen dauntless, and I saw you. You looked at me and I thought, this girl probably thinks I'm crazy, thinks I made a mistake. But you just smiled and continued to watch the others".

"Then on the train, and you were talking to me. You made an effort to talk to me, and I knew I wanted to be with you. But you wanted a friendship" I cut him off. "No I didn't! I wanted you to be with me! I wanted the stupid, handsome, amazing, sexy abnegation with me! Because I loved him! But now that I am looking at him, I just don't know anymore!" I tell him. He looks away and starts to tear up. I start to cry, again.

"please forgive me" he whispers, grabbing my face with his hands, looking, pleading for me to forgive him. Can I forgive him for what he has done? I can, I will.

I kiss him hard on the lips, and he responds to me. He lifts me up and takes me to were I think is his bedroom. He places me down on his bed and crawls on top of me. I pull him closer when he takes off his shirt. His muscles felt so good against my skin. I sigh when he starts to kiss down my neck, towards my shirt. He grunts then rips open my shirt, leaving it in half. I didn't know he was that strong.

An then I wake up with a jump.


	9. Chapter 9- Four, agian

**Hey guys! sorry i haven't posted in a while. anyway, here is a new chapter.**

 **enjoy :)**

Tris POV

 _And then I wake up with a jump._

It was still way to early to be awake, and so I decided to go to the training room for a bit, to get some energy out of my system. I walk the quite corridors alone, listening to the faint sounds of water pipes and machines making grunting noises. Dauntless at night seemed to be so calm, but alive at the same time. It was 3am, but some dauntless were still around, talking, laughing. It was like there weren't even dauntless at all. I smile at the thought of when my father used to wake me up and take me out here, just for fun. We would be laughing and giggling like little kids. I sigh and then remember that my father is a leader of dauntless, and very busy.

When I walk into the training room, I hear punching bags move around. I walk slowly in, not knowing who this person is. I hear them talking to themselves, and I know who that voice is.

"She doesn't love you Four! Get the fuck over it! She is nothing, some stupid girl who just wanted a friendship". Four yells this at the top of his lungs, repeating the speech and hitting the bag harder each time.

Although he seems to have all the energy in the world, you could see the tired look across his body. His eyes were sleep deprived and his body seemed to be slumped a little.

I trip over a weight and he looks up. At first he looks okay, then turns into a mad man. "What the fuck do you want Tris!" he screams at me. I shrink back in shock at his rage at me. Never has he yelled so violently to me. I take slow steps to him.

His eyes are red and puffy, just like the dream. I shake my head of the thought and step again. "I swear to god Tris! What do you want? To make me more depressed than I already am! What do you want!" he says tiredly to me. I feel tears fall down my face, but I keep moving. And I don't say anything.

"Four" I say shakily to him. He rests his head on the punching bag and closes his eyes. "I am so sorry about everything. I mean it. But what you did to me hurt so badly, I cried for ever". He slowly turns his head towards me, with rage in his eyes.

"Are you fucking serious Tris! I said I was sorry! I have told you so many times that I was sorry. I didn't mean it, I was scared of Eric! For gods sake you put me through hell these last couple of days!" he yells at me, walking faster and faster until he is right at my face.

"You are the one who fucking hurt me" he whispers, so only I could hear it. I rest my head on his chest and cry, cry harder than I have ever cried in my life. Not even when my mother abused me when she was drunk. Or even when I lost my best-friend. I have never cried so much it makes my whole body hurt.

He doesn't do anything for a while, and all I do is grab his shirt and cry into it. He eventually rest his head the top of mine, and sniffs. I feel went drops fall in my hair and realise that Four Eaton, who I thought never cried, is crying. I take a deep breath in and talk.

"I'm sorry" is all I can say, without crying anymore. He wraps his arms around my waist and says, "I'm sorry too". He lifts me up, and takes up to the mats, and sits down. He strokes my hair, while I try to control my crying. What seems like hours, I finally look up at him.

Four Eaton. God I was in love with this boy. His goofish brown hair, or his sea-blue eyes. Or the scar that forms across his forehead. His full upper lip, and lower lip. He looks broken, sad and upset. all because I couldn't tell him I was in love with him.

He gulps a few times before saying something. "Do you love me Beatrice Prior?" he asks me, well more like begs me to answer. He grabs a fist full of my hair, and bunches it up. His other hand grabs my cheek, making me look at him.

Do I really love Tobias Eaton? Tobias. When he told me his real name, I felt like I won a prize. I was the first person he told, and he trusted me with it. I loved his real name. It gave me goose bumps every time I said it. His smile made me feel weak in the knees. He only smiled when I was around, and that made me special. Zeke always told me that he only was kind to me, or smiled around me, and that made me feel more in love with him. His body! I am a girl so of course I wanted a guy who had a good body. But his was better than anything a have ever imaged. When he first showed me his tattoo, his back muscles impressed me, but his stomach. Oh. My. God. His was ripped, and had a 'V' line that everyone had talked about. His arms were musclier, and it wasn't the ugly, bulky muscle. It was the one were it made you feel like Jelly. These weren't the only reasons I loved him, there were so many more. So the answer is, yes. I do love Tobias Eaton.

I look at him and smile a little. His eyes flicker across my face, searching for answers. "Tobias Eaton" I barely whisper. "I love you".

At first, he doesn't react, he looks as if he is taking in the news, then he smiles. "God you are so annoying!" he laughs then falls forward so that I am lying on my back against the mat. I laugh at him then grab his face. "Are you still mad at me?" I ask him.

He moves his head down to my neck and breathes on it, "No. I am the happiest guy on earth". My breath hitches as he moves down, towards my chest. I arch my chest towards him, but he continues to suck and move to the other side of my neck. I sigh and close my eyes to feel his body so close to mine.

I feel him smile against my neck, before sucking right under my ear. I moan a little and hear someone, someone very much like my father yell.

"Four!" my father screams at him. He immediately jumps up from my body and stands straight. He looks frighted by my father, but I smile lazily at him. I feel like I am coming down from a high. We didn't exactly kiss, but it was close enough. And his lips! They felt so soft against my skin. He makes me melt.

I stand up slowly and look at my father. Although he is trying to make a scary face on, he is obviously happy to see us together. "Go back to your apartment and sleep. You've been up all night. Take the day off, I'll have someone else come in and take the initiates". I smile at my dad and nod at him. He smiles at me before telling me to rest up. He leaves me and Four in silence.

I look over at Four who is already looking at me and smile. He smiles back before taking me back to my dorms. I lean against the wall and look up at him. He looks down at me before kissing my head. "Get some sleep and come to my room after training" he whispers a kiss on my neck. I sigh and kiss his ear. He smiles at me one last time before retreating down the hallway. I watch after him before turning back into the dorm rooms.

It's 4am so I will need to be up in 3 hours. I walk in all smiley like cheery like the amity's and go back to my bed. I smile and giggle to myself then eventually go to sleep, knowing that me and Four are okay. `


	10. Chapter 10- complications

**Hey guys very sorry i haven't been updating as regularly as i would have hoped. Anyway here is another chapter.**

 **Enjoy :)**

Four POV

Beatrice Prior. I have been in love with her since the day I had met her. She looked so beautiful on the train when I first started my initiation. She was the only one who tried to talk to me, and tried to be my friend. That's when I knew I loved her.

I was excited that she was coming around after her session today. I only had to wait another 9 hours. Okay Four, you can do this. Just keep yourself busy!

First thing I do is take a shower. I had been in the gym the whole night, and I probably sink right now. The hot water streamed down my body, and all I could think about was Tris. Her moaning and how she arched her body towards mine was making me go insane.

I try to get some very naughty images out of my brain, but nothing seems to work. Eventually I turn the hot water to cold, trying to get her out of my system. When I am finished with my shower, I get changed into boxers and try to get to sleep. But all I could think about was that girl!

I grunt in frustration and lay in bed for a while, staring at the ceiling. She is all I can think about. Her beautiful golden hair, and her blue grey eyes, which caught your attention. Her small frame didn't matter to me. The top of her head reach my nose. She was always outgoing, and made a challenge out of anything.

She made me go to the top of a Ferris wheel for crying out loud! I smile of the thought, and then eventually drift into a deep sleep.

* * *

I wake from an amazing dream to hear someone moving in the kitchen.

Myself and Tris where in my room, her just in her underwear. God the thought of that dream was making me hot. I shake my head for the billionth time today, and see who is in my apartment.

I walk slowly, gun drawn in front of me, and make my way to the noise. The person is humming and obviously cooking something. I sigh and realise it is probably Tris. Wait. How long have I been asleep?

I walk back to my room, put on some tracksuit pants then walk back to the kitchen and stop dead in my tracks. She is barely wearing pants, just some shorts that look like underwear, and a singlet. The dream is rushing into my head and all I want to do to her is attack her.

I slowly walk behind her, her obvious of my presence and wrap my arms around her frame. I start to kiss her neck, slowly as she sighs. She wiggles in my grip and turns around to face me.

She brings both her arms around my neck and smiles lazily to me. I kiss her slowly, and sweetly. She smiles into the kiss then breaks apart. "Afternoon Tobias" she sexily whispers on my lips. I groan at her. She laughs then pushes me away to finish whatever she is cooking. I frown at her back then go sit at one of the stools are the kitchen island.

She is obviously teasing me, wiggling her hips, sighing and moaning slightly. She is turning me on already were not even kissing. I look down and try to think of something else other than her. What is the most gruesome thing you have ever seen Four? Oh, right. A rotting body. God that is disgusting. I look down and see that it worked. I smile at myself before looking up to see Tris looking at me.

She smiles evilly at me and raises an eyebrow. I try to explain why I was smiling at my crouch but she just nods and turns around. God she is annoying, and sexy at the same time.

I stand up, and go back to her again, this time trying to get somewhere else than the kitchen. I grab her waist and pull her towards me, and attack her neck. She sighs as I suck and lick her flesh. I twist her around and pull her up to me. I place her on the counter and kiss her lips again. I demand entrance to her mouth immediately, which she gives in easily. She tries to take over the situation, but I am to fast for her to keep up with my lips. I move away from her lips and go back to her neck. I then suck and bite until multiple nickies form on her neck.

She pushes herself closer to me, running her hands along my stomach, and starches a little. I moan in her eye and say something very naughty to her. She tries to return the favour, but all she could do was moan. I smirk at the thought of making her speechless. I carry her away from the kitchen and towards the bedroom.

The couch seems closer, so I make a quick detour and slam her down on the couch. I lay on top of her and instantly grid into her. She moans again, louder and arches her body towards me. I kiss her neck and go towards the other side, making her whimper under me.

I break away from her and sit up a little. She looks at me weirdly before resting on her elbows. "What? Am I doing something wrong" she breathlessly says to me.

I shake my head no at her and try to catch my breath. Never has a girl ever made me feel breathless before. I smile at her before saying "I don't want to do anything you don't want to do Tris".

"Thanks Four, that's really sweet" she smiles at me. "But your not pushing any boundaries right now" and then she pulls me back on top of her. I smile on her lips then make my tongue enter her mouth.

We fight for dominants for a while, until I win. She pushes her self up and straddles my hips. She runs her hands over my abs before pulling my up with her. She pulls herself closer then kisses me again.

I run my hands slowly under her shirt, trying to not scare her. "Tris" I barely whisper as I run a hand over her chest. She groans at the contact and pulls her top off her body.

God she is so hot I thought to myself. I smirk at her before trying to reach for her bra. Before I take it off, someone knocks on the door. "Shit" I saw out loud. She smiles at me before quickly kissing me and getting off me.

"I'm not done with you" I tell her. She blushes a little then looks down. Once we are both dressed, I go to the door and open it. On the other side is a transfer boy by the name of Al.

"What are you doing here?" I ask him blankly. He gulps a little before asking me where Tris was. I look back at her, confused. She also seems confused but then comes to the door with a smile.

"Hey Al. what's up?" she asks him. He smiles a big grin at her before telling her "You want to go get that tattoo now?"

I look at Tris who looks back at me. she looks away then tells him to give her a minute. "Like to explain?" I ask her, a little pissed. Okay maybe a lot pissed. For a moment she doesn't know what to say, then she starts to talk.

"He asked me this morning if I wanted to help him get a tattoo, as a FRIEND I said yes. I told him I would be he when he was ready".

"What if you weren't going to leave, like I planned" I tell her, crossing my arms. "What makes you think I was staying!" she laughs at me. I stare at her, pissed even more.

"I don't know, maybe the fact that you were letting me undress you!" I shout at her. God we are fighting again, and that means no more Tris for a couple of days. Why do I have to get jealous so easily!

"Four! He is just a friend! I get your pissed, but I was never going to stay tonight, and I am sorry that I mislead you to think that" she starts to collect her stuff and stomps to the door.

"Where the hell do you think you are going? We are not done talking" I tell her. she turns around slowly, hell in her eyes. "Don't ever use 'instructor Four' on me again" she tells me, then slams the door shut.

I get to the door and open it to reveal a very confused Albert. "You listen to me transfer" I say right to his face. "Land a hand on her and you are as dead as meat". He nods his head quickly before rushing after her. she turns around, looks at me with a pissed look, then turns around. Leaving me very hard and very pissed.

* * *

 **Hey guys so how was that? please review, like and follow!**

 **:)**


	11. Chapter 11- Al

**Hey guys sorry i haven't updated in a while. but here is another chapter**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

Tris POV

Why doesn't he trust me? God I hate his guts I thought as me and Al walked to the tattoo parlour. "Sorry, did I interrupt something back there?" he asks me shyly. I smile at him and shake my head.

Obviously he did. I was having I very heated make out session with Four, but its alright! It thought to myself. I kind of drift back to Fours apartment but quickly snap out of it when a pair of arms wrap around my waist. I look down and realise I was going to walk into the chasm.

I look back at Al and thank him for saving me. He smiles at me then starts walking again.

We get to the tattoo parlour and while he walks around for a while, I go find Tori. "Hey Tris! Here for another tattoo?" she asks me. I smile but tell her a friend was. She smiles and follows me to wear Al is standing. He has a glass frame of what he wants, and what he wants is one of my drawings.

I smile at him a little, before we go over to get the tattoo for him. He starts to shake a little when the needle makes contact with his arm. The tattoo was a dauntless symbol, with flames whooshing out of it. A lot of people got that one, and I was flattered that he chose it.

"You know Al, Tris drew that very tattoo" Tori tells him, trying to calm down. he looks over at me and smiles. "I know, Chris told me" he says to me. I smile a little and take his shaking hand. I didn't feel like Four's soft ones, they were quiet rough but I didn't mind.

God Four was all I could think about right now! I sigh and shake my head a little. "You okay Tris?" Al asks me sweetly. He was a very sweet boy, maybe too sweet for dauntless.

"What did Four tell you before you came with me?" I ask him. I saw what Four did, trying to make him weaker, but I couldn't hear what he told him. "Um, its nothing" he says quietly.

I stare at him until he finally gives. "he told me that if I laid a figure on you, I was as dead as meat". I stare at him shocked then smile a little. I was pissed at him for threatening my friend, but he was just trying to tell him I was his.

I smile a little more when I remember what we did back there. The way his hands glided over my body, lighting sparks over me. His mouth making me melt wherever his kissed me. How he wasn't aggressive in a way, but was slow and sweet.

"What you thinking about Tris?" Al asks me, awaking me from my day dream. "Nothing, just what Four and I where doing back in his apartment" I tell him with a smile.

* * *

After Al finishes getting his tattoo, he asks me if he and I wanted to hang out, but I told him I had to do something else. I waved him goodbye and run back to Four's apartment. Okay so maybe I overacted as well as he did. I mean I should have stayed calm, but when he shouts I shout too.

I knock on the door, but no one answers it. I walk in and find no one in the apartment. I frown then go to the cafeteria and try to find him. I look around and don't find him, so I go over to Zeke. "Have you seen Four?" I ask him. He told me he saw him in the control room a couple of minutes ago. I smile at him then go there. And there he is, the only person in the control room.

I walk over to him, I kind of trip over and fall on the ground. Way to be smooth Tris! He turns around to face me and smiles a little. "That was fun to watch" he tells me with that smirk of his. I glare at him then get up and shake myself off.

I walk over to him slowly, trying to get a reaction out of him, but he doesn't do anything. I sit in his lap and kiss his amazing lips. But he doesn't kiss me back. I pull back and frown at him.

"Is that how where always going to make up? By making out with each other?" Four asks me. I wrap my arms around him, now straddling him and shake my head. "No, look I'm sorry I overreacted, but so did you" I tell him a little pissed.

"Okay so I did a little. I'm sorry" he says to me. I look at him then smile. I finally kiss him but he pulls away. "What now!" I ask him. He laughs a little at me. "Didn't know i could get a girl desperate for me" he says smugly. I laugh at him and climb off him.

"Night Four" I turn around and am about to walk out when he grabs my arm and pulls me back to him. I look up at him looking down at me. "Tell me your sorry too then we can go back to that" he tells me.

"I'm so sorry my sweet Tobias" then he kisses me hard. I sigh a little in his mouth then push him back on his chair. I climb on top of him again and we start to make out hard. He really just wants to take my shirt off, but I tease him. Every time he tries to take it off, I bring it back down and move his hands away. He groans in frustration then rips the shirt off.

"Four!' I scream at him, but he covers my mouth with his. After a while he trails down to my breasts and I moan loudly. He slowly moves a hand there, hoping not to scare me, but I move it to the back of my bra. He smiles greedily at me before taking it off.

But like last time, someone interrupts us. I quickly jump out of his lap, and try to put my shirt back on. But unfortunately Four has ripped it in two, so I am left with my shorts and bra on. He laughs at me, and I scold him.

Luckily it was Zeke, and that made me feel a little bit better. "Jesus, didn't think he would get you out of your clothes so fast Tris" he smirks at me. I pock my tongue out at him and turn around to Four. He is taking his sweater off and is handing it to me. I smile at him then put it on. It smells just like him. I kiss him for a very long time before telling him I had to go to dinner.

He kisses me one last time before I leave to go to dinner. I smile all the way there. When I enter I look for Uriah and find him dancing on the table. I laugh while I walk over to my friends.

"Tris!" I turn around and find Al running after me. "Hey Al, what's up?" I ask him. He smiles at me before responding. "Come sit with me and the others" he says pointing to his transfer friends. I smile at him but shake my head no. "Sorry, I really need to talk to me friends" I tell him. He smiles slightly then walks away.

I turn around see my friends looking at me already. I sit next to Marlene and see Eric looking our way. "Why is Eric looking this way?" I ask Mar, but she doesn't know ever.

After a while I see Eric walking towards our table and stops right behind me. "Tris, follow me" is all he says before walking away. I turn to my friends before getting up and trailing behind him.

"You do realise that a trainer initiate relationship is not allowed" he tells me. I nod at him the he stops walking. "Then why are you and Four going out?" I stare at him shocked, but he just keeps going.

"Your father was talking about it to your mother. I suggest you two horny teenagers what until after initiation is over" he instructs. I stare at him and laugh a little. "I promise you Eric that Four and I, the two horny teenagers wont do anything. I promise you" I tell him. He nods his head then walks away from me. I guess it will be a whole lot harder not to try and kiss Four at any opportunity now.

* * *

 **Please review and tell me what you think of the story. thanks for reading :)**


	12. Chapter 12- secret information

**Hey very sorry for such the long wait. My holiday was amazing! anyway here is anohter chapter and hopefully i can get another one up soon**

 **thank you guys**

 **enjoy :)**

* * *

Tris POV

I woke up with a start. It was pitch black in the dorm room, and I could hear snoring a couple of beds down. I thought back to Eric's comment and got mad again. I knew the rules, and I knew that I couldn't touch him, but it just made me mad!

I heard shuffling in the dorms and sat up. My eyes hadn't adjusted well, but I could see a figure walk out of the room. Being the curious person I am, I followed the person quietly, hoping not to let them know I am here.

The corridor was dim, but I could tell instantly it was Peter. He walked down some corridors before he reached Max. why would he be talking to one of our leaders? I couldn't hear what they were saying, but I saw someone tall at the other end of the corridor, looking at them too.

His blue eyes shined in the light I knew immediately it was Four. He was probably wondering why Max was walking around the compound at this hour.

They must had finished talking because Peter shook his hand and was walking back my way. I quickly turned around and found a dark corner where I could hide. Peter turned into the corridor and walked away. I let out a sigh of relief, which made Peter stop.

I held my breath while he turned around and looked my way. He squinted his eyes in my direction, but turned back the way he was going and kept walking. I waited a few minutes before walking out into the light.

As I walked out, Four rounded the corner. "Did you hear anything?" he asked me. I shook my head and looked back at the direction he was walking. I thought hard for possibility's as to why he was here, but nothing seemed to make sense.

"Tris!" Four shook me. I turned back to him and shook my head, I must had blanked out. He pulled me into a hug the pushed me into the dark corner. I looked around and found a camera on one of the walls.

"Is anyone in the control room?" I whispered to him. He shook his head and sighed. "No, I was the only one. That's how I saw Max walk around the compound" he tells me. I nod at him then look away.

"What are you thinking Tris?" Four whispered to me. I couldn't really see him, but I could tell he was close to me. Very close.

"Just how you are in my personal space at this moment of time" I tease him. I can tell he is smiling because he laughs a little. He pushes me up against a wall and puts his head down to my neck. My breath hitches slightly and he chuckles.

"Well then, I might as well invade all of it" he says seductively. How did this abnegation boy, who has never been in a relationship before, know how to make me melt like butter.

He kisses my neck slowly, moving up towards my ear. He kisses my face slowly too, which makes me sigh. I put my arms around his neck and giggle. He pulls back and kisses my lips lightly. I pout at him but he doesn't seem to notice.

"I have to go Tris, but I'll see you in the morning. I have to delete the footage of us following them before anyone sees it" he says giving me one more kiss before turning down the corridor.

* * *

The next morning we are running around the compound for the forth time now. We are all about to collapse, but we keep going because Eric is watching us, and no one messes with Eric.

"Listen up Initiates! Today you will be learning some basic kicks and punches that you will be in your fights" Eric explains once we get back into the gym. We all collapse on the ground and try to breath.

"Four and I will show these basic moves, and then I want you to go the punching bags to practice them, is that understood?" Eric questioned us. we all nodded our heads before watching Four and Eric demonstrate the movies.

Once they finished we each went to a punching bag to practice and learn while Four and Eric come around to help us. Mostly Four. Once he came to me I just had to giggle. He looked good today, like any other day. But he was sweating and even though he wore black, his abs wear showing through the shirt.

"Is there something funny?" he asked me in his 'instructor' voice. I shook my head but kept smiling. He stood there for a bit before coming behind me.

"You don't have a lot of muscle, so I suggest using your elbow, and stand this way" Four told me, moving me sideways. He pulled me to his chest as he quickly squeezed my hips. "You look good Tris" he whispered in my ear.

I couldn't help but moan slightly at the comment. He smirked at me before making his way to help another person.

I looked over at Eric who was already watching me. He looked back between me and Four several times before facing the other way. Shit. He must had seen what had happened. I sigh then get back to work.

After a while Eric calls break but asks me and Four to stay behind. Once everyone leaves he faces us and smiles evilly.

"thought I told you to stay away from him," he said pointing at me. "And I thought I told you to stay away from her" he said pointing at Four. I looked over at Four who was already looking at me and bit my lip just too annoy Eric.

"It wont happen again I promise" I say smugly, putting a hand on my heart. He glares at me before dismissing us. "Well that could of gone better" Four says walking next to me, but keeping his distance. There were cameras everywhere here.

"Yeah but he is right, because of the rules" I say to him. He nods then tells me to go to lunch. I walk towards the cafeteria but am stoped when a pair of hands go over my mouth. I try to scream but nothing seems to work.

Two more pairs of hands grab my arms and pull me away from the safety of dauntless, an into one of the hidden corridors. I start to feel dizzy and realise that the gloves have that gas to knock people out. And before I do, I see Peters smug face looking down at me.

* * *

 **Please tell me what you think! thanks for reading**


	13. Chapter 13- the truth

**I do not own divergent,credits go to Veronica Roth.**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

Tris POV

the pounding headache woke me up. I looked around the dark room and realised what had happened. Peter was there. he dragged me into this room. I didn't understand why or how, but something was off, even if it was Peter.

I look around the room and see a leader who I thought I could trust. "Nice of you to finally join us" Max said bitterly to me. I shuffled backwards until I hit the wall. next to him was Peter and on the other side, a beaten up Eric.

what the hell was going on. I thought Eric was bad, but he seemed so innocent now.

"What do you want" I ask weakly. I wince at the grip of a hand dragging me to stand up. I look up and see Cain, a guy I dated a while back. he smiles at me, which makes me want to be sick.

I look back at Max and see him eyeing me out. "You my dear Tris, are someone who is very important to us" Max starts off. I didn't understand what was going on, and I didn't want to know.

"Important to dauntless, to Erudite, to the whole city" when he mentioned erudite, I gasped a little. Erudite where finding the divergent at the moment. it was all Will would talk about back at the dorm rooms.

"You my dear Tris, are divergent" he says to me. I shake my head again and again, but he wouldn't trust me. "it's all right Tris, we wont kill you or hand you over. but what you have to do is more harder than death" he looks over at Eric. I look too as he lowers his head.

"You my dear Tris just have to break up with your boyfriend, Four. Here's my problem Tris. Things are changing in the city, good things. Maybe not for some people but for us, everything will turn out all right.".

"Erudite is planning a war, a war that will make the factions better, and whole again. and we want you to join us. but Four cant be apart of this. he is a loyal dauntless member, and would never agree to this. so, this is why you need to break up with him, join us and take over this damn city".

"And what if I don't?" I ask him.

"And if you don't, your family and your dear Four dies" I collapsed a little against Cain. he brought me back to my feet and held me there.

I didn't want to do this. go against my family, my faction, even against Four. but if it meant they would be safe, then I had to do this.

Eric walks over to me, in fast strides and whispers in my face. "Trust me when I say you need to do this, I learnt the hard way". He pushes Cain aside and takes a grip on my arm.

I look back at him than back at Max. I trusted Eric more than Max, but that trust wasn't very good. What the hell was I supposed to do? break up with Four, or let myself die. id rather die than to not be with him. but I didn't have a choice, neither did Eric.

"Fine. I'll do it" I say holding back tears. I hated Max, I hated Peter. I hated everyone in this room. maybe not Eric, since he was the only one who wasn't being rude to me.

"You can not tell anyone about this encounter of ours" Max says. "Or other wise this breaking up with Four thing, wont matter anymore".

* * *

Eric dragged me away from there and into his apartment. he slammed the door shut then faced me. for the first time in a long time, Eric looked powerless. He looked broken. I didn't understand why, but he must have given up something too, if it made him cry.

he went to grab a beer, then sat on his couch and drank away. I sat next to him, close and hugged him. he tensed at first, but hugged me back.

"What did he make you do?" I asked him. he laughed darkly before sitting up to face me.

"There was once this girl. She was in my initiation class. She was from amity. Her name was Rory. For some fucking reason I feel in love with her. we were together. we both come out of initiation alive. then something happened to her". he was starting to cry again.

"There is this thing that happened a long time ago. it was called cancer. she has, what it is called a tumour in her brain. nobody understood why she got it. I wasn't this mean man, who wanted to beat up everyone he saw. but 9 months ago it started and I was angry".

"Why was this happening to her? out of everyone here, why her? Erudite to her there hospital and are taking care of her. they said she would make a full recovery. they wanted to test her, examine her to see what could of caused it, and how they could stop it. she is still there, on life support".

"Max told me that if I didn't join them, they kill her. take her off it and let her die" I looked at him shocked, afraid and scared for her safety. "So I had to do it. join them to destroy the city".

I had started to cry now. I didn't want to do this at all. I wanted to be a initiate who has a scary boyfriend, who has loyal friends and family. I didn't want to be someone who risks so many lives just to keep a couple of people safe.

* * *

I left Eric's a while ago. he told me to see him after dinner to talk more about the plan to destroy the city. I stopped and saw Max and Peter talking up ahead. I was pissed beyond hell but ignored them on my way to the diner.

I sat down at my usual table but wasn't hungry. how the hell was I supposed to break up with the guy I love? I looked over at Four already looking at me with concern writing across his face. he got up from his seat and motioned for me to follow him.

I followed him back to his room and walked in quietly. he dragged me down to sit next to him, and I had started crying. he held on to me for the entire night until I feel asleep.

I woke up as Four was moving out of the apartment. I looked out the window to see darkness, then quickly realised who would be at the door. I totally forgot to go to Eric.

I sprint of the bedroom and run to the door. as I get there, Eric marches in and growls at me.

"You need to follow rules! don't you understand you cant do this Tris! sleep with your instructor" he wasn't made at me, because I didn't show up. I realised what he was doing; helping me break up with Four.

Four sighs then starts to talk. "Very sorry Eric, but my girlfriend was crying here, and I couldn't just leave her there in the diner" he says to him. Eric looks at me the whole time, his blue eyes piercing into mine.

I understood why he was upset. he gave up on someone who he cared about. someone who could die at any moment if he did something wrong. and here I was, sleeping around with Four, not doing the job I was given.

I hated what I was about to say next, but I didn't have a choice now. I wasn't going to let him die because of me. because of my mistakes.

"I kissed Eric" I blurt out. Four turns to me slowly, anger piercing in his eyes. my eyes started to tear up, and I felt a tear roll down my face. he looks between more an Eric so many time its hard to count.

"When" he says staring at Eric. Eric is staring at me angrily too. "At lunch" I whisper out. Four charges at Eric and tackles him to the ground. I scream and grab him off of Eric. He was already bruised up enough.

Four jumps away from me and screams. he grabs a beer bottle and throws it across the room. I cry harder now, harder than I have ever before.

"I think we should break up" I tell him through ragged breathes. he stops his tantrum and grabs my face with his hands. "Don't say that. we can work this out. you made a mistake like I did, remember" he says, convincing me that everything will be okay.

I shake my head and step back from him. "I'm so sorry Four. I love you so much" I say before letting Eric carry my collapsed body out of Four's apartment.

* * *

 **What did you think? review and thanks for reading this chapter!**


	14. Chapter 14- fights

**I do not own divergent, credits go to veronica roth**

 **enjoy :)**

* * *

Tris POV

I woke up some time later, lying on Eric's couch. I slowly rise from the couch and look around. It still seemed too dark outside to be awake, so it must be at least midnight. I looked around the empty apartment and sighed.

I wanted to be with Four. He was m everything, but Max had risked so many peoples lives just to get what he wanted. I groaned in frustration and threw my head into a pillow.

I started to cry again and thought about tomorrow. I was going to see Four, and all my friends. Things would be different.

I felt a hand on my back and jumped a little. I looked up to see Eric looking down at me.

"Didn't mean to scare you" he said, laughing a bit. I smiled a little and sat up so he could sit next to me.

"Things will be hard for the next couple of days, but you need to understand that what you are doing is the right choice, even if it is the hardest" he explains to me. I nod my head slightly and look away.

I wasn't used to this side of Eric. He wouldn't be nice, or kind to anyone. On some occasions he wouldn't scream at people, but I guess those were the days when Rory made him happy.

"Do you think he will forgive me after all of this?" I say blankly to him. He looks away and shrugs. "I don't know. Maybe if he understood, but he is hurting". I sigh and look away again.

And that is how we sat for the rest of the night. Not talking, not doing anything. Just being in each other company, knowing what both of us is going through just to protect the people we love.

* * *

We got moving around 6, which wasn't a time for me usually. I didn't know what to say to him, or what to do for the matter. We went to the cafeteria together, sat together then went to the training room together. We were really early but he didn't seem to care.

He decided to show me a couple of his moves which helped him win his fights. After a while the others started to pile in, and then came Four.

I wanted to cry when I saw him. He looked hung over, pissed and angry and the same time. He glanced at me and gave me the most scariest look I have ever seen on him.

He went straight to Eric and mumbled a few things to him. Eric didn't say anything back, but when Four walked away, Eric looked straight at me.

He gave me a weak smile and a nod, and I returned the favour.

"Hey Tris" Marlene said to me slowly. I turned to her and hugged her tight. It felt like forever since I had seen her, in fact it felt like I hadn't seen anyone in a while.

I wanted to cry right here, but Four broke the hug. He pushed me away from Mar and glared at me.

"this isn't time for a cry Tris! Get your head out of your ass and listen!" he shouted right in my face.

I nodded my head and looked away. I couldn't bear to look at him. He marched angrily over to the punching bag and showed us some moves.

"Now this is your last day to prove to us that you are worthy of staying in dauntless. We will have the final fights today" Four announces. I looked over at Eric, who looked as surprised as everyone else.

We had only had 1 or 2 fights, and this was our final one. I was first on the leader board, so I wasn't worried, but I was worried about my friends.

Four paired us up with people, then moved away from the board. I looked for my name, and the name next to it gave me shivers down my spine.

I was fighting Peter. Out of everyone here, he just had to pair me up with the guy who is threating me with everyone that I love. I stare at Four who is already looking at me. He raises an eyebrow before marching over to me.

"What?" he barks at me. I stare back at him and shake my head. I was giving him attitude for no reason, because he was acting like a douche to me.

"You don't like who I partnered you with?" he says, smirking at me. He is really pissed now.

"No actually, I think you did the paring quite well" I say back to him. He glares at me again, before grabbing my wrist hard and pulling me closer to him.

"I know what you did last night was a mistake. I mad mistakes too, remember? But I want you and only you, and I forgive you for your stupid mistake. Please, just take me back".

I stare shocked at Four. He was asking for my forgiveness, something that I wanted to give to him so badly.

But I knew that I couldn't do that, because I would be breaking my promise to Eric, to Peter, to Max and to Jeanine.

I grab my wrist back and step closer. I was being a total bitch to him, but I had to get him to let go.

"You and I will never and I mean NEVER get back together, even if it is my last choice. I love Eric, not you. And you know what? I had my first time with him, not you. So how bout you go and leave me alone!" I nearly shout at him.

He seemed hurt, for only a second before giving a frustrated yell. He lets go of my wrist an walks towards the mat. I stand in that place, staring at nothing before Eric comes and shakes my out of my nightmare.

"You had to do it. I know it hurts but you had to do it" he tells me over and over.

"I told him you took my virginity" I blurt out. He stares shocked at me then gives me a evil glare.

"You know what he told me? He told me if I ever had sex with you, he would come in my room, while I was asleep and kill the living shits out of me! Your crazy boyfriends gonna kill me!" he whispers to me.

I look at him then back at Four. He is fuming with rage. He looks at me than at Eric and hisses.

"Sorry" is all I can say before walking back to the ring.

"Peter and Beatrice" Four shouts at us, once the round of fighting is over. Christina one of the amity girl, called Myra.

I walk into the ring and walk straight to Peter. "I'm going to kill the living shits out of you" I say smiling at him. He smiles back and laughs.

"Try me" he says before throwing a punch to my face. I stumble a bit before regaining my balance and taking stance.

I lunged at him with full rage in me. I hate him so much. He was the one who dragged me into that secret meeting. None of this would have happened if he just left me alone.

I dragged him to the ground and throw punches to his face, over and over. He starts to grab my hair and pull it back until he flips me over and does what I just did to him.

I start to see stars out of the corner of my eye. I tried to push him off of me, but nothing seemed to work. I looked over at Four, who was walking away from the fight.

Did he not care for me anymore? Did I hurt him so much that he didn't care if some other guy beat the shit out of me.

I was angry beyond hell and kicked Peter in the balls. I pushed him off of me and started to punch faster and harder.

Suddenly he went limp and stopped moving. I stood slowly off his body and walk away from him. Eric ran straight to him and carried him out of the room.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Max, nodding his head in approval to me.


	15. Chapter 15- hostipal

**Hey guys sorry for the long wait. School has just finished and i had a lot of stuff to finish, so i haven't had time to update. So sorry about this. Hopefully i can get another one up this week!**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

Tris POV

"SO what now? We just wait around until those dickheads need something from us?".

Eric and I where in his apartment, doing nothing. The announcement of who was staying in dauntless was announced this morning. 4 people left, 3 of them being transfers. I didn't know them very well, so it wasn't hard for me to say goodbye, but it was hard to say goodbye to the dauntless who left.

She wasn't cut out for dauntless, we all knew this. Cassidy was too shy, too scared, and too afraid for dauntless. She was one of my friends, and so when Four announced it this morning, it took us by surprised.

I was on top of the leader board, which didn't surprise me; Eric informed me that I was still number 1 before we even got to the dorm room. Four finished writing on the board, then turned to me. He nodded his head in my direction before leaving the dorm.

It gave me a little hope that he still cared about me. He seemed pleased with the result. Eric was too. He smiled for the first time in forever, and hugged me when we got back to his place.

And now we are just sitting around, waiting for something to happen.

"Yeah, they usually call or send a message when they need us to do something", Eric responded. I nodded then looked away. Max hadn't spoken to me since the encounter, neither has anyone else.

It scared me so much with what they planned for us to do. I hugged myself tighter, hoping that this will all go away, all the pain I have felt.

Eric looked at the clocked and sighed. I gave him a questioning, wondering what was wrong. I immediately thought that Max was wanting something, but he would of told me, right?

"Every month, Max lets me see Rory at Erudite, to remind me that if I don't do what he wants, he will kill her". his eyes started to gloss a little, which made me want to cry.

"Then go see her" I tell him. He shakes his head at me. He sighs again before standing to go to his room.

"Don't you want to go see her?" I question him, following him to his room. He turns his head around, glaring at me.

"Yes I do, but I cant leave you here all by yourself! What if one of them decides to come after you? What if your crazy boyfriend decides to come in here? What then Tris!" he yells at me.

"Stop calling him crazy! He is not crazy!" I yell back.

"Then explain to me the other day then" he plainly says back. I turn away and sigh. He was right, Four was acting crazy yesterday, he threatened Eric's life because of me.

"Then I will come with you" I tell him. He looks as if I have just made the stupidest mistake in the world.

"Oh come on! I will just come, I won't invade on your time. It' will be fun!" I tell him. He looks at me some more, before nodding his head in agreement.

* * *

The train ride was quiet; his true emotions seemed to shine in these moments. He looked excited, maybe scared. He sat on the edge of the door, not caring If he fell to his death. I watched him the whole time, trying to understand Eric.

He shut away most of the time, not letting anyone see the true side of him. Maybe this all happened after she got cancer. I started to feel a little cold; the shorts weren't the best idea for this weather. The sky started to darken, making the atmosphere gloomy.

I could see Erudite in the distance, and started to stand. Eric looked back at me then stood up as well. I walked towards the door and waited to jump. I looked at Eric one more time, seeing the real him before we jumped off this train and he would go back to ruthless dauntless leader.

We jumped after a bit of waiting. I stumbled a little before regaining my balance. We started to walk in the erudite direction. I had never been inside Erudite. It wasn't something I needed to do. It looked clean, smart maybe.

The doors were automatic. They swinged open, allowing us into the big building. It seemed very light in here. The white walls and blue tiles made me feel a little better than being out on the empty streets. The ceiling was glass, so it made the room a little dark.

I followed Eric to the front desk. He seemed a little impatient right now. He probably wanted to see Rory a lot. The office lady looked up, her blue glasses sitting on the front of her nose. Her eyes grew big before she whispered a response. Eric must have heard it because he started walking away.

Everyone seemed to stop around us and look in our direction. It seemed a little scary. I didn't want this to happen. I didn't like a lot of attention. Some children tugged at their mothers, pointing in our direction. I hugged my arms and looked down the whole time.

When we got in a less crowded corridor, I let out a breathe. Eric seemed to slow down, waiting for me to catch up to him. He placed his hand on my back and directed me to where we were going.

His hand seemed ruff and hard. Even though I was wearing layers of clothes, I could feel the hardness of them. These hands belonged too someone who was tough, someone like Eric.

He paused at some double doors reading 'hospital wing' and turned to face me.

"There's a lot of sick people in here, some worse then Rory. You need to stay calm and don't over react, okay?" he told me. I nodded and turned to face the doors.

When they opened, I let out of small gasped. There were some people sitting outside their rooms. Some looked fine, but others looked worse.

A young child looked like half her face had fallen off. She must had been in a fire or something for this sort of damage. I turned away from her stares and kept my eyes focused on Eric's back.

He seemed calm in this moment, nodding at a couple of people. He must come a lot, for him to know a lot of people.

He finally stoped at a door, and faced me. He nodded at a chair outside and walked into the room. I sat in that chair and waited for him to return. This hospital must have to treat so many different people. I wanted to cry for these people, I wanted to help them in any way, but I knew I couldn't do anything about this.

The little girl from before, walked in my direction. I tried not to stare at her, but my thoughts got the better of me, and I looked.

She was standing right in front of me. She seemed to be blind in one eye, it looking ghostly. Half her face resembled a young child, seeming to have life to it. The other half looked black, not anything normal. Nothing like the other half.

"Why are you here?" the girl asked. Her golden hair shimmered in this light. She only had half of it, her other half bold, black. Nothing.

"I'm here with a friend" I tell her, frighted a little. I know it seemed wrong of me to be scared of her, but it terrified me to look at her.

"I'm Emma. I am from Amity" she told me. I pulled my legs closer to my stomach, hugging them. She seemed to notice the action and stepped closer.

"I'm 9 years old. I know my face is ugly, burnt. I know you are scared of me. This happened in a bonfire. We were goofing around, and I tripped and fell into the fire. Half my body was burnt. They said I shouldn't be alive with these conditions. But I am fighting".

I felt tears stream done my face. I looked away and took a big gasped for air. This wasn't right. This child didn't deserve this. I looked back at her.

She held out her hand for me, the burnt one. I hesitated for a bit before giving my hand to her. she placed it on her burnt face, letting me touch her flaws.

I move around slowly, trying not to hurt her. her skin felt rough, burnt. It felt nothing to what her other side felt like. It felt smooth, clean. She was beautiful.

She didn't care that this was going to be her life. Half of her burnt for the rest of her life. She only cared about how she felt. I smiled at her and took her hand.

"You better keep surviving okay? You are beautiful no matter what has happened", I tell her. she smiled at me, before hugging me and running back to her mother. I watched her watching me. She smiled again before a doctor talked to her.

the door next to me open to reveal a sad Eric. He smiled slightly before grabbing my hand and leading me into the room.

"What are you doing?" I ask him. He looked back at me and smiled too. "she wants to meet you" he tells me.

I walk around the curtain and looked at Rory for the first time. Her hair wasn't there, falling away from her. she looked pale, weak, but she seemed cheery.

"Hi, I'm Rory" she told me. She smiled slightly before reaching my hand and dragging me down next to her. she smiled again and looked at Eric.

"So Max has dragged you into this mess too?" she asked me. I nod my head and look away. She grabbed my chin to make me look at her.

"It's going to be hard, I know how hard it is for Eric to see me like this, and can't do anything about it. I know it's hard for him to come here, knowing he can't do anything to change my state. Its going to be hard, but once whatever Max has planed for you is over, life will get easier. I promise" she told me.

She had started to tear up a little. I squeezed her hand in response, letting her know that she wasn't alone. She looked tired, maybe that was what cancer did to you. It made you weak, tired. But it also made her a survivor.

"I hope after all of this, they will find a cure" I tell her. she looked hopeful, maybe even happy.

"I'm so tired" she whispered, closing her eyes. I looked at Eric who seemed to be worried. He rushed outside the room, and called for a doctor. He rushed in and examined her. he looked a little worried as well. He ushered us out of the room.

Eric struggled against them. They locked the door on us. I looked at Eric who looked like everything he ever loved was going to disappear. I pulled him into a chair, and sat next to him. We waited forever, 10 hours, maybe even just 10 minutes, before the doctors told us the bad news.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**


	16. Chapter 16- Drinks

**I have not done a Four POV in a while, so here is one!**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

Four POV

What the hell did she see in Eric? Eric Coulter, the most ruthless, arrogant asshole there was in dauntless. What the fucking hell did my Tris Prior see in him.

I had put up the scores yesterday, pleased to see Tris at the top. She earned it. I've never seen her try so hard in something before. Hell I was mad at her, but she did deserve it. And then Eric congratulated her.

That threw me off. I followed them back to Eric's room, to say my own personal congrats, but as soon as she opened the door, he hugged her. And to my surprise she hugged him back.

Yeah I was pissed. It mad me very mad. I walked straight to the bar, where I was most nights now, and took a long swing od my beer. He didn't deserve her. I didn't either. I mean no one here deserved her. She was too perfect for anyone here to have her.

Her perfect hair, and how it flowed down her back. Her bright demanding eyes always seemed to be pulling me into them. I wanted to see her, just hold her one more time. Her body seemed to fit perfectly in mine. I was big and muscular, and she was small, but strong. We fitted perfectly together.

I just wanted MY Tris back.

Sometimes I waited at night, wondering if she was thinking about me, or maybe she would come to visit me. But she never did. I didn't understand why she left me so suddenly. We were perfect, no fighting, no hating each other, just love.

And then that one night, when she came to me for the last time. She was crying, a lot, but she wouldn't tell me what was going on. She just cried. And so I let her. we fell asleep soon after that mess.

Someone woke me up in the middle of the night, banging an banging. And for some goddam reason I knew who it was. And Eric stormed into my apartment and started shouting at us.

I was breaking the rules and I knew it, but Tris was not all right. She was broking and I didn't know why. Eric was shouting at her, not me for the mess, and I was mad. I fought back, hard until that one sentence that Tris said, and it broke me.

She had kissed Eric, she fucking kissed Eric! What the hell. Eric looked confused, like he was trying to hide the fact.

I knew he liked Tris from the beginning when she came. The way he looked at her, ugh why didn't I realise!

And so I attacked him, with all my might until Tris broke the fight. She told me she was sorry and left with that ass. And I was left alone, nothing.

I tried to talk to her, tried to tell her it was a mistake at training, but she just pushed me away when I tried to tell her she made a mistake. And she told me that Eric took her virginity.

Yeah that stung a lot. And hurt. I wanted to be the one that did that. To be able to be slow, and let her enjoy it just as much as I would.

I was going to kill Eric, I had just told him not too, and he said he wouldn't. God Eric was such a fucker.

And now she is leaving with that little ass now, holding his hand, smiling at him. He seemed happy I guess, which wasn't normal for Eric.

I was sitting at the bar, drinking as usual. I watched them leave dauntless, probably going somewhere to make out. I slammed the bottle down on the bench, which got the attention of some dauntless. But I didn't care, I wanted Tris.

"Dude you've been here every night, and never come out anymore. What's up?" Zeke asked me, sitting on the stool next to me. I glanced him for a bit before returning to the waitress. She looked pretty.

Her brown hair was cut short, still flowing off her shoulders. Her greens eyes seemed to glow a little in the red light. But she wasn't Tris.

"What's going on Four? You haven't shown up to work in a couple of days".

"She broke up with me for Eric" I barked at him. He sighed at me, shaking his head.

"Well that's not her, she has had the biggest crush on you since you got here. There must be a reason" he told me.

"Yeah there is, he took her virginity." He looked at me wide eyed, looking at me in disbelief. I sighed before finishing the drink in my hand. That was my forth one, and I felt tipsy.

"You want another?" the girl asked, she seemed a bit blurry. "No he doesn't, goodbye" Zeke said, trying to drag me away. I shook him off me, pushing him away. I didn't need him, I needed someone who wanted me.

"Yes I do" I told her, she seemed a bit confused but got me another one. "You need to stop sulking and get used to the fact that Tris is gone!" Zeke yelled at me before stomping off. I didn't need him, I didn't need anyone!

"Lost someone important, huh?" brown hair asked. I nodded before sitting back down and staring at her. she was pretty, maybe just pretty enough for me.

No Four, stop! This isn't going to help you get over Tris.

But maybe it was.

"What are you doing after your shift" I asked her. she seemed contemplated to answer me. She glanced around the bar for a bit before returning her focus back on me.

"Whatever your doing".

"Nice place" I said to her. we went back to hers after she gave me some water for my hangover. I seemed a little buzzed, but other then that, fine.

"Yeah, ranked high enough for a decent room" she turned to me, smiling.

"What are you doing Four?" she asked me, sitting down on her couch. I sat next to her, close.

"What do you mean, I'm with you" I answered. She giggled for a bit, then turning her focus back to me.

"I mean, what are you doing here Four? I know about you and Tris, my brother is in her initiation year, said you guys where fighting none stop. I don't think sleeping with me is the best way to get over her".

what did she know? She was the brunette who served me drinks at the bar, she didn't know shit about me.

"Maybe it is, and maybe you're the girl I need to get over her with". I tried to kiss her, but she covered her hand with my mouth. She shook her head at me before smiling sadly.

"This isn't the way to get over her, maybe you should talk to her and see what's going on. Maybe you don't know the whole story Four".

"Who are you, my guidance councillor?" I ask her. she seemed to be telling me the complete opposite to what I wanted.

She laughed again, her laugh seemed to make me feel a little better.

"I'm just trying to help Four. I'm Emma If you didn't know already. If you need to talk again, just let me know. I'm happy to help. And anyway, I have a boyfriend" she told me.

I got up from the couch and started for the door, smiling when I got there.

"If I asked you to come with me at the bar, and knowing I was going to seduce you, why didn't you tell me you had a boyfriend?".

She got to me and sighed, she shrugged at me. "Because I knew I was going to change your mind, you love her Four. That won't ever change. You just need to find other ways of getting over her. And I didn't tell you I had a boyfriend because I was flattered that someone else other than my boyfriend thought I was pretty".

I laughed, scratching the back of my neck with embarrassment. "Did I say that out loud?"

"Yep, you talk to yourself when your drunk. I've seen it." She smiled at me. I guess she was the one who was going to help me get over Tris. And not in a way of sleeping around with each other. This was different.

Talking to her was going to make me better. I waved her goodbye and started to walk down the corridor. I smiled at the thought that maybe I would get better. And then I looked up to a crying Tris.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**


	17. Chapter 17- simulations

**Here's another chapter. I'm really glad with all the nice reviews i am getting. it makes me happy to know that people appreciate my writing.**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

Tris POV

Eric didn't want to leave his room. After they told us that Rory had died, he hadn't spoken to me for days. We started stage two today.

The leaders decided that we need a couple of days off before restarting training again. for those days, I was either with Marlene and Lynn, or trying to talk to Eric. I knew he was hurting. I wanted to help, but I didn't know how.

I sat with the others, waiting for Four to call us. we didn't know what was behind that door. All we knew was that some people took different times. Some took 30 minutes, others shorter.

Four walked out the door, Molly, a transfer following him. She looked terrible. She was held up by 2 other dauntless. He looked straight at me, and nodded for me to follow him.

We hadn't talked since the fight in training, so I didn't know what to say. I walked in the room, and found the chair similar to the one we used to test which faction we belonged too.

I sat down and looked at Four. He seemed concentrated on getting his serum ready.

"Are we doing fear landscapes?" I asked him. He side glanced me, nodding to my answer. I sat back a little and sighed. He wasn't going to talk to me.

He sat down on the bench next to me and looked at me. I stared back, confused about what he was doing.

"Why Eric?" he asked me. My mouth fell open. I didn't have a answer. We weren't going out. But Four thought we did. For crying out loud I told him I had sex with Eric.

I couldn't answer him. I didn't have a good enough one. I wanted to tell him everything. But I couldn't. He would die.

"I don't know" Is all I can say. He looks into my eyes, not exactly confident with the answer, before he sticks the needle in my neck.

I cringe a little, knowing this will take me to my worst fears.

I start to feel woozy, a little tired. I felt myself fall asleep, and then I wake up.

* * *

I am in a field. A field of grass. I can see the grass blowing in the wind, but I don't feel it. I see big shadows across the ground and look up. Crows. There are hundreds of crows flying in the sky.

I run away from them. They start to swoop at me, scratching and clawing at me. I trip over a stick, and fall down. they land around me, pecking into my skin. I feel the pain, there talons in my back. They rip and claw until I cant feel anymore.

And then I remember that this isn't real.

I see a river up ahead, and try to stand. I run away from them, imaging there not there anymore, and dive into the water.

* * *

I wake with a jolt. Four holds me down as I thrash around I the seat.

"Calm down Tris, it was just a sim" he reassures me. I soon start to relax and finally, sit back down.

He is still holding me, as if he is protecting me. I want him to hold me, but then he remembers we aren't together and lets go. I sigh at the loss of contact and stand up.

"that was horrible" I tell him. I lean against a wall and slide to the ground. I bring my knees to my chest and rest my head on them.

"They get better Tris" he tells me. He comes next to me, and sits next to me. I rest my head on his shoulder and sigh.

"I have to do this again"

"Yeah, to practice for the final, but your amazing. You got nothing to worry about". I sigh and look at him.

"How was your second stage?" I ask him. He looks at me and smiles.

"Nearly killed Amar the first time I did it". I smile at him, knowing this wont last forever.

We sit in silence after that. My head resting on his shoulder, and him holding my hand, rubbing circles in them.

After a while I start to move, which Four responds to pulling me into his lap.

"Don't leave me" he whispers to me. I stare at him, shocked.

"I have to go Four" I whisper back. I feel like whispering is safer than talking loudly. Like everyone is watching me closer if they hear.

"Why did you leave me?" he is frantic now. Wanting answers. I want to give him answers, but then he would die. And I don't want him dead.

"I cant tell you. Just trust me when I say that this is for your own good" I tell him.

I grabbed his face and kiss him hard. He responds by grabbing my hair, and tightening his grip on my back. I sigh when he tongue reaches for mine. I haven't kissed him in so long, I feel as if we might brake if we get too close.

I move closer to him, straddling him as he moves to make himself more comfortable. He starts to kiss down my neck, sucking and biting, moaning loudly. He smiles against my skin before pulling back.

He runs his hand down my face, probably wishing I wouldn't leave, like I didn't want to leave him.

I stand up and start to walk to the door. I turn around to see him staring at the wall across from him. I sigh then leave the room.

Everyone eyes are on me. I walk towards the exit, before getting stopped by Peter.

"You were quick Tris, how long did it take you?" he pesters me. I roll my eyes at him and walk past him. God I hated Peter.

I walk back to the dorms, were everyone else is, but see Eric walking towards me. He looks angry.

He sees me and nods his head to follow him. I keep a distance from him, not drawing attention to us. we make it to the bar and sit down away from prying eyes.

"What? What happened?" I ask him. He hasn't come out of his room for days. He looks like normal Eric, scary, scolding Eric.

"Max and Jeanine want a meeting with you" he tells me. I stare shocked at him. They hadn't wanted anything to do with me for days. Why now?

"When?" I ask afraid. He seems to notice and sighs. "Tomorrow. Don't worry they asked me to come too. I'll be there for you. Like you were for me" he adds the last part in, shocking me.

"Eric…"

"I'm fine. I just needed a couple of days".

"You don't need to do this anymore right? I mean she… I meant… okay she died. You don't need to be apart of this anymore" I tell him. It was true, he didn't need to do this anymore. He didn't have anyone to save now.

"They threated to kill me and you if I left. Not going to happen anytime soon". I sighed and looked out into the pit. This was stupid. Why did they need us? we weren't important.

"Is my parents apart of this?" I haven't thought about my parents in a while. In fact I haven't seen them in a while.

"No, Max knew he wouldn't agree to it. Neither would your mother" I sighed with relief. I knew they were the good guys.

I smiled at him and looked at the bar. And there was Four. He was looking straight at us. I quickly turned back to Eric, mouth hanging open.

Eric looked confused, then saw what made me shocked. He seemed conflicted to say something, until he looked back at me.

I stared at him, then I realised what he was looking at. Four had left marks on me. He must had down something to Eric to get his attention to my neck. I completely forgot at it. I tried to cover them up, but Eric was already looking.

"Really? Have you been doing him behind my back the whole time?" Eric scolded at me. I shook my head and sighed.

"It felt weird being with him alone in the sim room. Afterwards we talked and next thing I know we are kissing. Eric I didn't mean too. I just happened. I told him we couldn't do it again. I'm sorry Eric".

He nodded at me and stared back at Four. He nodded his head for me to look, and so I did.

Four was smiling at the girl behind the bar. He was laughing at something she said. Ouch, yeah that hurts. I turned back to Eric, pissed off.

I looked back at them, and saw then leave together. Was Four seeing someone behind my back. I mean we broke up. We weren't together. But I didn't want him to date anyone else. I felt tears coming, and then I couldn't control it anymore.

They rushed down my face, Eric rushed to my side, trying to control me. I was hurt. I didn't know what to do. Four was seeing someone else.

I guess if he was seeing other people, so should I.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **:)**


	18. Chapter 18- Drunken kisses

**Here's another chapter**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

Tris POV

I watched them walk away, how my Four walked away from the bar with another girl. I didn't like it, at all. I stared back at Eric. He seemed the least bit concerned, just like how Eric would react.

"Your pissed, I get it. But you need to forget about him. Move on" he told me in the plainest way he could have. I glared at him, making it clear I didn't value his opinion.

"Tomorrow you have training. I suggest you get some good sleep, and rethink all this anger tomorrow. He's not worth it.". I still don't value his opinion. I was acting like a total bitch to him and that was because that was how I acted when I was mad.

I reached over and sculled his shot down, before he could and slammed the glass down. "As much as I value your opinion, which I do, this isn't going to work so I will see you tomorrow Eric" and then I walked away, trying to find peace in a furious storm in my head.

I walked to the tattoo parlour, trying to calm myself down. this was the one place I could feel sane again.

Tori greeted me and let me sit at her desk, while she finished her customer. I started to draw, I didn't really focus on what I was drawing because what I saw when I finished was Four looking back at me.

Maybe this was a sign, that I should definitely move on and not think about him this much that I start drawing him without myself being aware of that.

Tori walked over to me, looking down at the drawing and smiled at me. "Why did you break up with the poor guy. He loved you. And I know you loved him". I didn't look up at her, not wanting to answer her questions. The problem was I didn't know how to answer it.

She sighed and walked away from me, and to a noisy group of people. I looked up and saw all my friends, getting what looked like tattoos. I sat there, upset that my friends didn't even invite me to come.

I walked over to them, self conscious that I was not invited and tapped Uri's shoulder. He turned around and frowned when he saw me. Everyone kind of did when they saw me.

"What are you guys doing?" I ask them, pushing the obvious aside. "Getting a tattoo, matching ones" Lynn said to me. She looked pissed.

My best friends where getting matching tattoos without me. Uriah, Marlene and Lynn. Why? What did I do wrong?

"Oh, um what are you getting?" I ask them, clearly upset about the situation. Uriah looked at both of them and sighed.

"Look, you've been so busy that you haven't even had time to hang out with us. we don't get it Tris. Just tell us that you don't like us anymore, you obviously like Eric over us".

Did he just say that? Did he question our friendship? He has been my best friend for years. Did he really think that this was because I didn't like them anymore? Why did Max drag me into this? Why me?

"I love you guys deaths. Yes, I have been busy but…" But Marlene cut me off. "But why?".

"Why had I been neglecting them? Maybe it was because Max the stupid leader of dauntless dragged me into a mess that could kill you guys if I back out, but I could never tell them that. It would be breaking Max's rule.

"I cant tell you guys. Just believe me when I say everything will get better, I promise" I whisper to them. I sounded desperate.

They just shock there heads and ignored me. I felt like crying there. Max was screwing with my life, my friends. I hated him so much. I ran out of there, running past staring eyes and continued until I made it too someone that would help the pain go away.

She opened the door and look concerned when she saw my crying face. "Beatrice, what happened?". my mother always knew what to do when I was upset. she was the only I could trust with such powerful information.

She pulled me down into her lap, and rocked me on the couch until I calmed down a bit. She let me lay down on her lap, stroking my hair, as if she was trying to stroke the secrets out of me.

"They all hate me mom, my friends, Four, even Eric hates me now" I started to cry again. she continued to do her act, until I stopped crying all together.

"I know. Max get us involved now. He says that if we leave, they kill you. Were stuck in this mess too sweety. Everything will be okay. I know now why you broke up with Four. I know why your friends don't like you anymore. Its all because of this. Im so sorry you are stuck in this. I want to get you out of this, but I don't know how too".

I stared shocked at her. I sat up and turned to her. "Even dad?"

"Yes, dad is as well".

"What do they want mom? Why are they doing this? Why is Erudite involved in this?".

"Those are all questions for tomorrows meeting". She smiled and pulled me in for a hug. She pulled back and walked me to the door.

"Your not alone in this anymore. We are here for you". She smiled again and closed the door. I wanted more, but she left.

I walked to the other door I need to arrive to tonight. I stoped and knocked. This was my one chance to find out if Four was seeing someone, for crying out loud he kissed me today. And I thought he meant it.

And to my surprise the girl opened the door. I stood there shocked. Four never let anyone in his apartment unless they meant something to him. And she meant something.

I smiled and ran away, not caring for the shouting heard behind me. He had truly moved on from me.

I ran to Eric's needing his annoying presence to relax me. But what I received was a drunk Eric. A very drunk Eric. He let me in and sat right next to me.

There where bottles of beer lying around the place. "Why are you drinking your sanity away tonight?" I ask him.

He laughed darkly, took a swing of his beer and placed his arm around the back of my chair. "It's Rory's birthday".

I stared at him, breaking before me. He through the bottle across the room and let it smash everywhere. I never should have asked him what was wrong. I never should have come here.

I pulled him in for a hug, letting his heavy weight rest on my body. But he was too much for me and I fell back, while he rested his body on top of mine.

He leaned on his arms above me, looking down. next thing I know he reaches down and kisses me right on my mouth.

Maybe this was the key to get over Four. Fool around with his arch enemy. I kissed Eric back, letting him know this was what I wanted. I grab his face and pulled it closer to mine.

He reached his arms under my body and pulled me closer. He stopped kissing me and started to leave hot kisses down my neck. I sighed when he started to suck harder. This felt wrong. This wasn't Four, who was gentle with me. This was Eric, who seemed to have a mind of his own.

He sat up and took his shirt off, letting me see his very defined abs. they weren't as amazing as Four's but they where still pretty great.

I could taste the alcohol on his tongue, in his mouth. And then he ruined everything. He made me realise that he was drunk and that it was his dead girlfriends birthday.

He said her name instead of mine. "Rory" he groaned, as he did a grind into me. I pushed him back hard. I sat up quickly, and pushed him further back.

"What? I thought you were enjoying this Tris" he said lazily to me. He crawled closer until he was right on top of me again.

"You said her name Eric, not mine". He looked shocked. He sat up, staring at me and then walked away to his room. I sat there thinking about what the hell I was doing with him. I kissed Eric, for real this time. No lie about it.

I sat there for a while before I retreated to the dorm rooms. I wanted Four, that's all I ever wanted. I walked in quietly as everyone was asleep and crawled under my sheets.

Eric distracted me from everything that happened today, but he also brought it all back again. tomorrow would be worse. Tomorrow was the day I would meet Max and Jeanine for the first time talking about what the hell I was getting into.

I didn't want to be here. I just wanted to sleep, and never wake again. but tomorrow the same thing that always happens will happen.

Four or Eric will walk in, and wake us up. They will give us a certain time to get to the pit, and then everything will catch up to me. I didn't want this. But now I am stuck with this.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**


	19. Chapter 19- New findings

**Sorry for the wait.**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

Tris POV

Something woke me. I didn't know what, but I was getting changed before I could register what was going on. Eric walked in, and just as I said, he banged the metal pole. I was sick of initiation. I didn't like this at all. All the sudden I felt like an outsider. I didn't belong. I hated Max. So much that if I saw him, I would kill the living shits out of him.

I watched my friends walk away from me, completely ignoring me. I was going to fix this. Fix everything. I was going to get the people I loved back in my life, no matter what.

I walked to the pit, quietly, hugging myself, suddenly feeling self-conscious. I felt stares from the other dauntless born around me. From the Transfers who I thought were my friends.

This was ridiculous. I looked at Peter, who had the smuggest look on his face. He smirked at me before turning to face Eric and Four. Four. He looked happy. Was it because of the girl last night? Did he sleep with her?

I blinked away the thoughts and focus on both of them. Today we would be doing fear landscapes again. I was happy I guess. It would take my mind off everything else that would be happening today.

Today was the first meeting of why I am in this trouble. I glanced at Eric, no expressions on his face. But when he looked over at me, his eyes softened. He knew today was happening too. He felt sorry for me. What happened last night between us was forgotten. We needed each other right now. I smiled and looked back at Four.

He was saying something, but I wasn't focused. All I could think about was how and why I was involved in this meeting. Was I going to be experimented on, because I am divergent? Was I going to a actual meeting where I was important? So many questions running through my head that I didn't realise everyone had left, except Four.

He was talking to that girl. Envy filled my body as I watched him smile at her. He was happy. Without me. I looked down and walked to the sim rooms. I wanted Four but he wanted someone who could always be there for him.

I waited quietly for the others to finish their sim, which was agonizing. I looked at the white wall, spaced out from everything around. I didn't realise, but everyone had finished their sims, and it was just me, and Four. He didn't look at me right, but helped me stand and go to the room. It was quiet and awkward waiting for him to inject me. He paused and looked at me. I gave him a questioning look before he looked back at the monitor.

For some god damn reason he took off his tight fitting jacket and placed on a chair. His muscles flexed as he typed away on the keyboard. I tried not to stare, but my better judgement got the better of me. He turned around as I bit my lip, raising a eyebrow before turning around again. I blushed a little and stared at my hands. There were bruised from stage one still. I picked a scab before I saw his hand grab mine. I looked up at him.

"You ready?" he asked kindly, his eyes softening. Does he still care? Does he still want me?

"Can I ask you something?" I said as he injected me. He pulled back and nodded his head. It took a lot of courage not to run out of this room already, but I needed to know.

"Are you happy with her?" he looked shocked. Trying to figure out what I meant. He opened his mouth, but things started to get blurry. And then I saw red.

* * *

"You okay Tris?" Four said, grabbing me from behind. I turned around, relief flooded through me. He forgave me. I smiled and kissed him, hard. He grabbed my waist and squeezed hard. I let a breathly moan out, letting him take control of my tongue. I smiled against his lips. Four was back with me. And I loved it.

But then he pulls back. I stare at him, smirking at me before he walks behind me. I turn around and stare at him and the girl. That girl who keeps him smiling. I gasped when I see him kiss her. I try to run to him, to stop him kissing her but I am glued to the ground. I cry hard, feeling the tears run down my face. Eventually I fall to the ground, and cry on the floor. What seems like forever I feel a hand on my shoulder, and look up to see Eric.

He stares at me for a long time before sitting next to me. We are now sitting in the chasm, sitting on the ledge, close to our deaths. I stare at the wall, trying to get what I saw out of my head.

"Just tell him, tell him why you can't date, why your friends hate you. Just tell him".

I look at Eric, he smiles kindly at me. This isn't Eric. I know it isn't. this is a sim. Four can't know Tris! Don't let him know.

"Were dating Eric, remember?" he looks over at me, and smiles. He shakes his head and takes my hand.

"Its okay Tris. I'm letting you tell him. Tell him what's going on. Tell him everything".

* * *

I wake up, sitting up gasping for air. Four looks at me, waiting for me to talk. I drop my head in my hands and feel the wetness already. I can't tell him. I'm breaking the rules. I can't let him die.

"What's going on Tris?" he asks me, taking a seat next to me. I look over at him, shaking my head. "Nothing".

"Really?" he asks, with that stupid smug on his mouth. He squints his eyes at me, titling his head. He shakes his head at me.

"I don't think so" he reply's, with no emotion on his face.

"What- what do you mean? I don't know what happened" I say, looking at my hands.

"Stop fucking lying to me Tris! Please just tell me what is going on? Why would you think I liked her that way? We are just friends! When I was getting depressed she was the one who made me think straight again, all because of you!".

I start to cry, very very hard. He reaches for me and pulls me into his lap. He holds my lower back with one hand and the other tangled in my hair. He rested his chin on my shoulder, as I sob into his t-shirt.

"I can't tell you" I saw between the sobs. I feel his head move a bit, but stops after a bit. "Why?"

"Because if I do you die" I say pulling back. He scanned her face, stopping at her lips. She looked down too, tempted to make the first move.

"Who said that? Eric?" he squeezed tighter, nearly suffocating me. I shake my head at him, blinking away the thoughts. I try to get out of his lap, but he doesn't let go of me.

"I'm not mad, I know something's up. And if this is the only way I'm going to have you then fine. Just let me know what's coming. Maybe not now but soon. I love you Tris Prior".

"I love you too", and then I kiss him. He kisses me back, hard letting me know he wants this like I do. I pull back a little to look in his eyes. Lust filled his eyes, making me sigh a little.

He stands up, wrapping my legs around his waist, and bringing us to rest on top the sim chair. He lays back as I climb on top of him, straddling his waist. I suck and nip at his neck, leaving red marks across him. He groans and bucks his hips up to mine. I pull back and smirk at him. He smiles lazily at me before reaching and stroking my cheek. I place my hand on top of his and smile at him too. I pull back further, much to his dismay, and pull my shirt over my head. I let him look me over, stopping at my breasts. He smiles up at me and laugh at him. I kiss him again with all the force I have, biting his lip hard, tasting copper on my tongue. He sits up and starts to suck on my neck hard, one hand holding on to my neck while the other roams my body.

I sigh and bite my lip. This is what I want. I want him back in my arms and never let go of him. He starts to pull his shirt of, letting me do the rest of it. I push him back down, hard and roam his toned body. I started to put feather like kisses down his body. His hands grab and pull at my hair, making my sigh. The feeling of him against me feels amazing.

As I get closer to his manly place, the door starts to open, I quickly jump off Four, but don't get my top back on fast enough.

"What's going on here?".

"Don't hurt him Max, please".

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! :)**


	20. Chapter 20- the meeting

**Here's another update. Sorry for the wait.**

 **enjoy :)**

* * *

Tris POV

"Why would I want to hurt him Tris? Because you were kissing him? I thought you guys had broken up?" he questioned us, hands behind his back.

He was pretending he didn't know what the hell was going on. But every time he glanced at me, the look in his eyes told me I was screwed in that meeting today.

"I'm sorry Max. this won't happen again" Four informed him, glancing at me, but my eyes were locked on Max. he was calm, as I was freaking out about this. He would either hurt me, or Four, or possibly my family. How could I let this happen? How could I let this get so out of control.

Max dismissed me, and let the next person walk through the doors. He smiled at me when I followed him out the door, placing his cold hand on my back. His fingers were long, covering my whole back.

He walked us away from the sim rooms, into unfamiliar corridors. I knew he was taking me to the meeting. It was time anyway. I felt tears trying to fall, but held them in. I couldn't let Max know I was terrified.

Just as we made it to a door, he stopped me and stood in front of me.

"One warning. If I see something like that again next time he ends up in the chasm. Do I make myself clear?" he questions me, darkly, terrifying me more than I was before. I nod my head quickly, then push the heavy metal door open.

There were a lot of people here. The five leaders, including my dad was here. He looked at me and smiled slightly. I nodded in his direction before making a bee line to Eric. He was seated in the corner, with a chair next to him.

"Is this seat taken?" I ask lightly, smiling at him. He smiled slightly back before gesturing to the chair. I smiled before sitting down. I looked over the entire room and saw many people I didn't expect to see here.

"Why so many?" I asked blankly to Eric. He seemed almost relaxed the way he was sitting. His arms were crossed against his stomach, legs stretched out before him. He titled his head to me, glancing briefly before looking back across the room.

"Many people believe what Max and the other leaders believe". I stared at him for a while before looking back at the room. I took a quick look at Max, who was already glaring at me.

I scooted my chair closer to Eric, which took him be surprise. "What are you doing?" he asked angrily. He tried to push me back but I held my ground.

"I did something stupid and Max found out" I whispered to him. He stopped pushing and to my surprise pulled me closer. "What did you do!" his whispered full of anger. Shit. Maybe I shouldn't tell him.

"Um, I might have made out with Four, and Max might of walked in on us?" I said lightly. Maybe he would think differently about. Maybe he would be concerned about me. Nope. He was pissed and angry.

"What! For gods sake Tris have I told you not to leave him alone! You just creating more problems for both you and Four! He's been miserable without you. You can tell in training. This just makes it more difficult for him to move on".

I sighed and closed my eyes. "I know, I know. But he kissed me and I couldn't stop" okay so maybe I kissed him, but Eric doesn't need to know that. He grunted before pulling away from me. He sighed too, before turning to me.

"No more. Got it? You're with me from now on. 24 hours of the day 7 days a week" he ordered me. I rolled my eyes before facing the crowd again. it seemed that something was going to happen soon. Or right now. People where taking seats, while the other leaders stood at the front. Eric didn't move from his seat.

"Why aren't you up there?" I whispered to him. He glanced at me again, annoyed before answering. "Because I didn't approve of this. They don't want me to be a main part of this if I don't want to be apart of it. I'm fine with it".

"Hello everyone. Welcome to our third meeting. I know we have some new comers, so let me catch you up to speed". Max explained to everyone.

"We have been working with Erudite for months now, producing a serum that will change the world as we know it. Both our factions believe that Erudite should be the governing faction, and not abnegation. So, we have decided to make a serum to control our fellow dauntless who we all know won't believe in what we do. This serum will make an army, dauntless soldiers. Once we one, Erudite has promised all good things for us in the future. I promise here, that things will be better for dauntless" everyone clapped at this, except my parents, Eric and I.

For some goddamn reason I spoke up. I was curios. "Why do you need us then? if we are going to get controlled anyway?"

Max and everyone else in the room glanced at me. They seemed curios to my presents, but I didn't let my guard down.

"Because young Tris, you all have what we need to protect dauntless and help those Erudite. We have brains in here, and guards who will protect those who are higher. We need every one of you to do your part when you are given one".

* * *

Eric led me back to his apartment, and began cooking dinner. I sat on the couch, staring blackly at a grey wall, thinking about everything that happened in that meeting and what happened today.

"You okay Tris? You haven't said a word since we walked out of that room" Eric booming voce startled me, making me look at him. He was concentrated on cooking the dinner, but I knew he knew I had my attention on him.

"just thinking" I told him. He nodded then looked at me. For the first time I saw how truly handsome this guy could be if he tried. Four was my love, and only love, but I couldn't help but admire Eric a little.

He was smiling at me, which made him look younger, even happier. His built body would make any girl drool over him. His studs on his eyes and above his eyebrow made him look tough, but once he put on that pretty smile, he seemed all but a nice guy.

"Stop looking at me like that" and then Eric went back to his cold side. I giggled then walked over to where he was cooking. He decided to cook some spaghetti, which in all honesty looked delicious.

"Is there anything I could do?" I asked him. He nudged me away, that giving me the answer of no, and so I went over to his book shelf and picked a book out, which looked interesting.

I sat down on the couch and began to read of a tale of a girl who lived in famine, and volunteered as tribute to protect her sister from dying. The book was very interesting and also very intriguing when Eric yelled at me.

I jumped in my spot, glaring at Eric for interrupting me, but then he placed the dinner on the table and then I stoped glaring. I skipped over to the table and sat down, thanking him for making it.

He grunted something like a thanks but I couldn't really tell.

We sat in silence, but it was a confortable silence. Once dinner was finished he pulled me out of my seat and to his spare bedroom.

"Sleep. We have a busy day tomorrow" he told me before walking away. I pulled him back and glared.

"And what am I supposed to tell my friends when I don't come back to the dorm room?" I asked him. He shrugged at me and walked away.

"I don't even have any PJ's!" I screamed at him. He walked back and gave me a folded set of pyjamas.

"Where you get these?" I asked him. He grunted again before shaking his head.

"You ask to many question" he grunted out.

I rolled my eyes at him and asked again.

"From the store okay? Let it go" and then he stormed off. I look at him confused as to why he bought me clothing, but then it hit me. He really did mean I wasn't leaving his side, and at any cost.

I sighed and put the comfy PJ's on before slipping under the sheets. His bed was way more comfy then the beds in the dorms.

I immediately felt tired and closed my eyes, letting the bad things leave my head and good vibes follow into my dreams.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading :)**


	21. Chapter 21- understanding

**Hey guys I'm really sorry for this late update. A lot of things have happened in my life over the last few months and i've come to realise i need to let that part of my life go. This chapter does relate to me in some parts. I've lost my closest friends to some silly fight, and i cannot change that. I really hope you guys understand this, and as always.**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

Tris POV

"Get up lazy ass!" Eric yelled from his kitchen. I groaned in annoyance before starting to get up. Rubbing my eyes I walked slowly towards the kitchen, still in my tired state and sat down at the counter. Eric glanced back at me before returning to cooking breakfast.

"What's for breakfast?" I asked yawning. He didn't respond, simply shrugging his shoulders and continuing what he was doing. I rolled my eyes and rested my head on my arms, closing my eyes and trying to get a couple more minutes of sleep in me.

I felt a push at my shoulder, trying to wake me up. I groaned but didn't look up. I was too tired today. I didn't get a lot of sleep last night, due to everything going on around me. Dauntless were going to be used as soldiers to kill innocent people. And I couldn't tell anyone about it otherwise I would be dead, and so would everyone I care about.

"I swear to god Tris sit up and eat your Goddamn food" Eric grumbled to me. I finally looked up to him, who was eating eggs and bacon with toast next to me. He kept his stare on the wall across from him, not once glancing at me.

I tried to eat the wonderful he gave me, but I wasn't hungry right now. Lately I hadn't been eating a lot, and I new some people had noticed. I had gotten a little thinner, which for other girls would be proud off, but me? I looked like a skeleton.

I needed to eat to stay healthy and strong but with everything going on it was taking a tole on me; I couldn't keep up with everything going on.

I ate some of the egg and 1 piece of bacon, which pleased Eric. He knew about my eating habits. I mean I was living with this man now.

I don't know what came into his head when he thought that living with him would be the best idea in the world. Maybe he just wanted me to not going running to Four.

Four.

God I missed him. Yesterday could have killed him. I mean for crying out loud I broke the number one rule with Max. DON"T. KISS. FOUR. And I did.

Four was finally understanding everything. He knew something was up from the start. I knew Four wouldn't hate me for what I did. He would figure out quickly that something wasn't right. He always did.

And now all he had to do was wait until I could tell him everything. When will that be? I do not know the answer yet, but I will. Soon.

"Get ready. You have your second last landscape" Eric told me, before walking to his room to get changed. I nodded at him before staggering back to my new room. His guest room was nice.

The walls were black with everything black you could imagine in here. Black quilt, shades, lamp, desk of draws. Everything was black.

I changed into some sweatpants and a singlet. I really wasn't in the mood today to do the sims. Basically I wasn't in the mood to do life.

I walked out of my room, just as Eric did. He was dressed well. He wore his normal attire. Black shirt, vest, jeans and dauntless boots. He looked at my outfit and sighed. "I thought I told you to get changed".

"I did" I told him blankly. I mean I did get changed, just not something that would be appropriate to wear for going out in public.

"Go to your sim then" He told me, before stomping over to me and walking straight to the door. I followed after him, and suddenly felt a breeze hit me. Winter was coming, and I hated winter in dauntless.

I knew it wouldn't be for another couple of weeks but everyone in dauntless felt it creep up to them early than expected. I quickly retrieved a jumper, Four's jumper actually and ran to the sims. I was late and I knew it, but I didn't care that much. Just a little.

I sat down quickly when I entered the room, across from my friends. I closed my eyes and tried to think. Was I going to apologies to them now? When I could go in my sim next? No. just think of a wonderful speech about friendship and harmony and they will want to be our friend again.

Suddenly the door opened to the sim room, and Molly walked out. She was a transfer from Candor. She was a bitch and everyone knew it. She was also a friend of Peter.

I wanted to kill Peter.

"Tris" Four said my name, motioning to follow him in the sim room. I went in and sat down on the chair. He started to set up the sim, when he finally broke the silence between us.

"How was the meeting?" He asked me, working on the tablet in his hand. I looked up at him shocked. "What… what meeting?" I asked him shakily.

"Eric told me. Everything yesterday after you told him that we kissed. He was sick of you apparently running back to me. Thought it be better to give me a vague idea of what's going on. I knew it from the start. That something was going on. Erudite comes a lot now, more then ever. Anyway, just tell me what happened".

"Um, Max just told us what's going on" I told him shyly. He picked up the needle with serum and faced me, sitting on his stool. He leaned forward to me and smiled. "Everything is getting a little complicated with us isn't it?" he told me, smiling slightly.

I laughed but immediately felt a tear trickle down my face. I started crying after that. Four brushed away the tears, with his thumb, making me smile. He pulled himself closer to me, and grabbed my hand, circling his thumb across it.

"Zeke told me what happened between you and the others. I know that all of this is tolling on you, I can see it. Your breaking more everyday. I mean your wearing your sweatpants and, MY, jumper" I laughed a little and looked at him. He smiled sweetly at me.

"I'm going to fix this, I promise you." He said as he injected the serum into my neck.

"Be brave Tris" Four said to me, brushing my hair out of my hair.

I felt a little dozy before I heard those four little words that made me believe everything he said and trusted me with.

"I love you Tris".

* * *

Sitting in the cafeteria thinking about everything made me realize that I wasn't fixing anything sitting alone drowning in my thoughts. My mother was a wise woman, and a kind one. She knew about all of this and told me what to do.

" _I know everything is tough right now, but you can't just keep thinking about this over and over again. You will just keep thinking negatively and making yourself more upset with the situation. You need to get up and fix it yourself. Go talk to your friends, and if they still won't listen to you and ignore you then they aren't true friends. You cannot sit here and think about everything you can't fix and can't do and go do something else. Please stop thinking about this, they probably aren't and you still are. Stand up for yourself and fix it!"_

Looking at me friends, old and new sitting together made me realize something. If I was going to fix any of this, with everyone I was going to have to get off my ass and do something about, not keep thinking about everything.

I closed my eyes, sighing before standing up and walking over to them. when I had the chat with my mom, I realised I shouldn't be wearing what I was and changed into some leggings and normal dauntless clothing. I stood in front of them, in front of Uriah and spoke up.

"Can I talk to you for a second Uriah?" he looked up at me, looking at Marlene and Lynn before following me into the corridor.

"I'm sorry about everything. I really am. I can't changed the fact that what I did to you guys is horrible. I was ignoring you, but not for the wrong reasons. There are things going on that I can't tell you guys right now. You have to believe me when I say I telling the truth. I've been ignoring everyone and I can't changed it. But I can change it now. I want to be your friends still, I truly do. You just have to understand I won't always be with you guys. I can't tell you now but I will soon. I'm sorry".

He looked at me, with crossed arms and a cold expression on his face. He sighed before shaking his head. "You promise this is temporary? After initiation whatever the hell is going on it will stop?".

"Yes. Yes! I promise" I begged him. He smiled before hugging me tightly. I hugged hi back letting myself cry happily. I had done something right. I had fixed one thing. Now I just needed to fix everything else.

I pulled back, wiping away the tears before walking hand in hand with Uriah back to the dining hall.

He pulled me down to sit with him, and nodded at Lynn, Marlene and the transfers. They smiled back at me and started a normal conversation with me. I was happy in this moment. Very happy. I glanced at Eric who was already looking at me, smiling slightly at me. I grinned back before feeling a stare on me.

I turned to the source and saw Four looking at me. He smiled at me, nodding before returning back to Zeke. I turned back to my friends and felt like one of those old movies. Like at the end, when the girl gets what she wants and the happy music comes on in the background. That was what that moment felt like.

And for once in a little while, I didn't feel like shit.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading.**


	22. Chapter 22- Happy state-Sad State

**Thanks for waiting!**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

Tris POV

"URIAH! Stop it!" We decided to play a little game of paint ball passed curfew. We did it every year. Uriah was on the other team trying to get me when he charged at me and started to tickle me. He wouldn't stop until we both landed on the ground in fits of laughter.

We both rolled onto our backs looking at the stars. "You nervous for tomorrow's last landscape?". After what happened in the cafeteria everything went back to normal. It felt a little weird at first, but soon we were all happy again. I promised them I would change and tell them what was going on, but not yet. And they trusted me.

"A little. I'm scared of what the fear will be". We heard paintball guns going off in the distance. I loved this night, when once every year we got to break the rules and do whatever the hell we wanted without getting caught. Four knew about this night, he came with everyone else including Zeke. Eric on the other hand did not, and I was going to keep it that way.

"So, you and Four, huh?" He told me with his famous smirk and raised eyebrow. I scoffed at him and smiled at the stars. Today was pretty great. I got my boyfriend back and all my friends and Eric trusted me and I got Four back…

"Shut up. Everyone kind of knew it was going to happen anyway, we, or should I say me, didn't really notice how well we could be together. I mean we where always great together, now we are just better". I told him smiling. I wonder where Four was right now. Probably kicking some ass!

"I missed you, you know" Uriah said after a moment of silence. I didn't turn to look at him, but I knew he was watching me. I sighed and smiled. "Me too. I missed everyone. Just, the thing that is going on, I can't tell you yet, but it's ruining me life right now. I can't control it. I promise it will get better soon. Just wait a little longer for me to get right again". I told him in a scare whisper. Ever since the meeting the plan seemed to be getting me more worried and scared each day.

"Enough of this crap talk. Lets go paintball some douches!" Uriah yelled at the top of his lungs, jumping up, before pulling me up with him. I started laughing at him, before running off towards the sound of gunfire.

Once we finally made it to the building, we heard yelling and laughter mixed in one. Confused we went to see the source and found everyone throwing the paintballs around, instead of shooting them. We looked at each other before reaching for some and throwing it at each other.

I went to hide from his aim, running behind the stacks of boxes around us. I laughed when he got hit by one of Marlene's throws, hitting right smack in the head. I kept running towards the building where the flag this year was placed. I kept running when a pair of hands grabbed my waist and pulled me towards them.

I immediately freaked out, thrashing until some smooth hands grazed my face. I smiled and turned around to face Four. He smiled at me before hugging me tightly. I shifted so that I was facing him, and hugged him back. I guess he was happy to see me happy for once.

"How are you Tris?" He asked pulling back and pushing a strand of hair from my face. I smiled and shrugged.

"Other then the knowledge that all of dauntless will be murdering soldiers, I think I'm okay" He gave me a look before smiling again. "You feeling better?" He asked. Right now all I could focus on was him and I together. I couldn't hear the shouts and screams coming from the paintball fight, but only the sound of my heart beating rapidly.

"Yeah. Better than I felt in a couple of days" I told him smiling. He nodded as if he liked that answer before pulling me into a kiss.

He didn't make the kiss more intense, but instead kept a slow and passionate kiss which made my heart melt. Did I mention he was a good kisser? We kept kissing like this, him stroking my cheek with his thumb, while the other hand was placed on my lower back while I left my hands on his chest, curling the fabric of his shirt in my hands. Suddenly the kiss was deepening, his tongue slipping through my mouth, shocking me with his boldness. I pulled back before anything happened and quickly ran away. I heard him swear softly before running after me.

I ran between boxes, getting hit by paintballs on the way. I quickly bent down and grabbed a couple of paintballs, before turning around and throwing them back at Four. He quickly ducked behind a box, while I did the same. I smiled before taking a glance around the corner. He wasn't looking yet, but I saw the others in the distance having fun.

I watched Uriah get hit in the cheek by Marlene, before she jumped him. They were so good together, but they didn't see it. I guess that had happened to me and Four. We didn't see how amazing we would be together. We both had feelings for each other but never acted on them. we were silly teenagers.

Before I could even think paint hit the back of my head, stinging like hell. I turned around just as Four picked me up and swung me around. I laughed at him, smudging paint into his hands. He laughed before settling me back down, leaning down and placing his nose in my hair. My back was facing him but I knew he was smiling.

"God I am so in love with you Beatrice Prior". I smiled and leaned my head against his shoulder. I looked over at him, who was already looking at me with those stormy blue eyes. "I love you too Tobias Eaton".

"Good, now that love is out in the open, how bout you tell me what the hell all my initiates and dauntless members are doing here this late, and with stolen property?". Eric. Shit he looked mad.

I quickly pulled out of Four's hug and stared shocked at Eric. He was with some other guards, looking smug as ever. He caught us. damn him ruining our fun.

"Tris? Care to enlighten me why every single initiate is out this late, playing with paint balls?" He asked stepping closer to me. He must had checked on me while I was sleeping and realised I was gone.

Shit.

"We were just playing around Eric. No biggy" I told him sweetly and innocently, putting on the best puppy dog face I knew.

He nodded before looking around at everyone else. They all seemed to come over and stand in silence as Eric took a look at all of them. All of the sudden a yell came from one of the boxes, a hand throwing some blue paint, hitting directly in the centre of Eric's face.

I held back my laughter, placing a hand over my mouth so nothing would escape. Everyone else seemed to be holding back his or her laughter too. He looked pissed beyond hell. Out came from that spot where the paint came from was a happy Uriah, not clued in with the realisation of hitting Eric.

Once he finally reached us he looked up and almost fainted. He looked at everyone else, trying to get support but nothing was coming to him. No one would help him.

He was screwed.

Eric calmly walked over to him, standing toe to toe to him and smiled. "Thought that was funny initiate?"

"No sir not at all! In fact that was wrong of me to throw that with no aim what so ever. It's not funny sir" He stumbled his words but got them out in shaky tone.

Eric rolled his eyes and wiped away the blue paint dripping from his face. He looked up at Four and glared. "Your supposed to be in charge of them idiot". Something else was bothering Eric. Not what happened tonight, not even Uriah. Something had happened.

He looked at me, eyes softening for a moment before turning back to his cold exterior.

"Everyone better be back at the compound in one hour or else you will be factionless. You better start running" Eric growled at the group. Everyone but Four and I ran towards the trains, hoping they would be able to get the earliest train possible.

I walked over to Eric who was talking to guards when he noticed me. "All of you go back to dauntless. I'll deal with these two" he told them. they all retreated back towards they came from.

Eric turned around and glared again. "So, the most loved couple is back together again. interesting" He said looking between us.

"You got something to say Eric?" Four growled at Eric. I looked between the too, contemplating wether to break the glaring contest, but fought against it. I didn't want to get in the middle of that.

Instead I told Four to go home. "What! You want me to leave knowing you will be here alone with him!" He yelled at me. I nodded at him, walking over to him. "Something else is up, and I'm going to ask what it is if you get what I mean" I said slowly so that he would understand. He sighed dramatically before rolling his eyes and turning to leave.

I sighed and wished I was going with him, but I needed to know what was up. I turned around to see Eric sitting against one of the boxes, head in his hands. I slowly walked over to him, and sat down next to him. I looked over at him, not sure how to start the conversation.

I instead looked at the stars again, admiring them when he spoke up. "… They want to cremate her… Rory" He said slowly with a shaky voice. I looked over to him who was also admiring the stars.

"She didn't want to be cremated! She wanted to be buried in the dirt so that she can be apart of the earth god dammit! She shouldn't be dead! I screwed up and she's dead because of me!" he started yelling. I didn't know what to do so I didn't say anything. I reached over and slowly held his hand, making sure he was okay with it. He reluctantly took it, slipping his cold hands through mine.

"You didn't kill her…" He was mad, but he didn't kill her. She stopped breathing herself. This wasn't his fault. None of this was his fault.

"Max told me after she died that I wasn't taking the job seriously. That I needed to be shown an example. They killed her. took her off life support when I was there so I could be 'stronger'."

I leaned my head against his shoulder and sighed. She didn't deserve that. She didn't deserve to die because someone took her life away. Eric deserved to be happy. He was a good guy at heart. He needed her and now she's gone. All because of this war. Because of one silly mistake.

"We all suffer at some point Eric. We just have to accept it and soon move on. Don't hold on to that feeling. Let it go and move on. I'm not saying move on from her and what you will miss from her, but let go of that anger and sadness and move on".

"Your shit at giving advice Tris" I scoffed at his comment and sat up to look at him. He was smiling slightly. He had been crying, his eyes where red and his cheeks were stained. I smiled and hugged him, letting him know I was there for him. He hugged me back, which made me smile. We were getting closer, one feeling at a time.

When I pulled back I stood up and put my hand out for him to take. He glared before standing up himself. And the touching moment was gone, and cold Eric was back. I smiled and rolled my eyes before starting to walk over to the train. He was walking next to me, being the leader he was. Making everyone know who he was and being proud of it.

We got to the trains and waited for it to come. He expected it to be ten minutes, which was good because I wanted a shower badly. I smelt of paint and I was covered in it.

All the sudden lights were shined on us. Eric pulled out his gun and pushed me behind him. We couldn't see who was shining the light, as it was too bright. I covered my eyes and tried to focus on a figure. Finally the light was focused on the ground and coming into view where a group of people I didn't know.

"Hello, you must Beatrice Prior. My name is Jeanine Mathews. We've been expecting a call for a meeting for you but one never came. So I decided to come get you myself. Eric, it's nice to see you" she smiled at us. The smile was not at all genuine, it was forced. Something wasn't right for all the wrong reasons.

Someone was rushing behind them to come see us. When the person finally reached us they pushed passed the group, bumping into Jeanine and knocking her aside. The person that was there was someone I didn't expect to see at all.

"Rory?".

* * *

 **Thanks for reading :)**


	23. Chapter 23- Rescue mission

**Agbrajoy:** Four and Tris relationship is still trying to mend. Four is still upset with Tris, and Tris is still upset with Four. They still trying to fix things. Hopefully it will all but fix soon.

 **Here's another chapter**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

Tris POV

"What is this?" Eric yelled at them, looking at Rory the whole time. I was just as confused as he was. Rory died. Her heart stopped working and she died. So how was she standing in front of us?

"Eric, calm down" She said, slowly walking over to him. He stepped back, gun still out. "Don't tell me what to do until someone tells me what the hell is going on!" He roared at the group, still keeping his arm secure on me. Jeanine stepped forward and smiled. "We had a agreement with Rory. If we let her get better, she would help us in our quest to make this city better. She is a very smart and brave girl. She can help us with her brains and her braveness. Don't worry Eric. She's all yours" Eric seemed startled, which made Rory walk towards him again. He didn't move back, but I did.

He needed this. He's been through so much this last couple of days, he needed to be with her. She slowly reached her hand to touch his cheek, wiping away a tear that ha escaped. He started to laugh, pulling her into a tight embracing, shaking from the tears escaping him. I smiled at them, glad that he finally would be happy again. Suddenly commotion came from behind Jeanine and her group.

I tried to look behind them, but I couldn't see from the light that was on us. Eric suddenly became aware of what was going on and looked behind the group. Guards were pulling someone with them, who was trying to get out of their grip. I gasped when Four was pushed to the ground. He was covered in bruises and blood. I rushed to him, kneeling beside him and stroking his cheek. He groaned in pain and rolled onto his back.

He looked at me and smiled. "Told you it be a bad idea leaving you with him" I couldn't help but smile a little. Even in this terrible situation he seemed to be making jokes. I turned around and stood up, walking over to Jeanine, standing toe to toe with her.

"You going to explain why Four is like this?" I ask her. I was terrified of her, but Four's pain was making me stronger. I had to be strong for him.

"Well, we found out that Four was told by someone about our plans. We needed to take action". She stepped forward, making me step back. "We told you the consequences of your actions, and now they coming to life. Four will be executed at dawn". And she left, signalling for her guards to take Four. I lunged for him, not letting them take him. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Four" I cried to him, he was struggling against the guards, and as was I. someone grabbed me from behind and held me back. The cold, hard hands belonged to Eric.

I screamed over and over for Four to come back. But he never did. I collapsed to the ground in tears. This was not happening. This was a scary dream and I would wake up soon. Please wake up Tris. Please, please wake up! Please!

"Tris, we need to head back to dauntless. We'll figure out a plan then. We have to go now" Eric knelt beside me, rubbing his hand on my back. I finally stoped crying, rage taking over and stood. I was going to get back Four. I didn't care how many people had to suffer, as long as Four was alive.

I walked towards the train station, not caring if Eric and Rory were behind me. The rage within me is unbearable. Suddenly I feel I would kill anyone who would get in my way. I've never felt like this before. Never. A song I remembered starting playing in my head. Cloud by Jesus Elias. The song was suddenly overwhelming and I couldn't contain the anger anymore. I hit the first thing I saw, which happened to be a brick wall. I continued to punch it until I felt a hand on my shoulder. I stoped, looking at my hand with blurry eyes, which was covered in blood and cuts. I looked up, with shaky breathes, seeing Rory smile slightly at me. She wrapped her arms around me. I couldn't contain myself anymore. I sobbed and cried into her shoulder. She lowered us onto the ground, letting me rest on her lap. I couldn't stop crying. Four was going to die because of me. Tobias was going to die.

Eric soon joined us, sitting next to Rory, holding her hand while I cried. I didn't know when I stoped crying, but I finally did. I sat up, taking a shaky breath in, and looked over to Eric. He was already looking at me.

"We need to go back now, we will talk to dauntless. They won't want they number one boy dying. We'll figure it out. We always do" I nodded and stood up meeting them. we walked towards the train station, all aware of what was needed to be done.

We would tell dauntless of their plans. Eric realised all the leaders had gone to Erudite this morning. Some meeting he explained. We were going to tell dauntless everything. The sims, the murders, and the first thing we were going to do was get four.

Once we made it back to the compound, Eric had called a meeting in the pit. I stood next to him, waiting for everyone to arrive. I looked over at Eric who was looking down at Rory. Her friends were surrounding her, probably asking questions of her sudden recovery. "Is this really the best idea?" I whispered to him. He glanced down at me, while I watched everyone, including my parents. They didn't have a clue what was going on, but once they saw me, I guess they understood.

We saw the people who were in the meeting, huddled in one group. I didn't have a clue in too how to stop them. They would immediately tell the leaders of our confession and run to them, spoiling our plan. But Eric had already been planning ahead of me. Some guards grabbed the group and took them all away. Probably to lock them up. Eric hushed the room, banging the metal with a stick, getting everyone's attention before starting.

"This is a very difficult and delicate situation. We have some news that affects all of dauntless. Jeanine Mathews of Erudite is planning to overthrow Abnegation, using us as soldiers to kill them. Erudite believe they are the leading faction, and will stop at nothing to do so. They will use sims, injecting us with them and use us as drones to make us do whatever they command. We will be killing innocent people, and you wouldn't even know. First off, one of our own, Four was taking by Erudite. They will execute him by dawn" there was a sudden uproar of anger and chaos. People where shouting and screaming. Eric just held his hand out to quiet them. "I know you must be angry. The reason of his death was because he fell in love with Tris Prior, and she was forced to be helping them, like me. We were both forced to work for them, or our loved ones would be killed. Tris told Four of this news, and Jeanine found out. We need to think fast for a plan of for his escape".

People where shouting ideas here and there. I smiled and thought of how all these people cared so much for Four. They needed him like I needed him.

"Use all the force we can to get him out!"

"Have separate teams infiltrate the area!"

"Just kill them all!"

"Enough!" Eric yelled. He looked down at my father and nodded at him. He slowly walked up here, reaching us before looking at the crowd. "The plan is to have three teams. One going through the main entrance. No weapons. They will make some excuse to get everyone out of the foyer. Next team will be coming from the back way. There is a maze of tunnels under Erudite. This team will come into the foyer, and make they way to the prison cells. The next team will be after them, protecting the second group and be on the foyer level, protecting the first two teams". Everyone cheered and clapped for this plan.

I smiled and screamed with them. This plan would work. The only problem was with the first team. They needed everyone out of that level. There would be a lot of them there. That was the first problem. They would soon be more coming when we start going.

"I need the initiates to be the first team. Then guards will split second and third. Lets get back our boy!" everyone cheered and screamed and yelled at the top of there lungs. Everyone seemed to be getting ready to go. Teams where made and handed out weapons. I was to be apart of the second team, the one getting Four out. I was glad my father trusted me to do this one.

Eric was to be with us too, and Rory to be with the first. The idea was to take the initiates on a tour, and someone would sound the evacuation alarms. Everyone would leave and we would enter. We would get Four and leave without being noticed. Another team was created to take down security cameras. No one would even know we were there.

All of this planning and thinking and people lives at risk, for Four? It seemed to be the most amazing thing ever. Dauntless was united as one, and we would be getting Four back.

No matter what.

Eric announced we were leaving. We all wore protective vest, as well as hand guns and shot guns. I wasn't given a shot gun though, I was still a initiate. We run towards the trains, each group getting a separate carriage. I was with Shauna, Eric, and my father. Once we got on we sat down and waited for instructions from the walki-talki's. The people on communications and security team would be taking down the cameras and commination's from dauntless. We discovered a way to do this, as Erudite had made technology to be transmitted and controlled from here.

I sat next to my father, who seemed to be nervous. I didn't blame him. I was nervous too. He grabbed my hand and held onto it tight. I leaned my head against his shoulder and sighed.

Four would be coming back with us. that's what I needed to tell myself over and over in my head. There was a crackle before the Walki-Talki's starting talking.

"Systems are down. We are controlling the situation. You are a go" Zeke's voice was heard over the system. It was just in time as we all started jumping off the train and towards a building. My father led the group, walking towards the factionless section. He opened a building that led to some tunnels, and started running down one of them. we all followed after him, trying to keep up with his speed.

We were going to get Four back, no matter how lethal we needed to be.

We needed Four.

I needed Four.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading.**


End file.
